A l'ombre d'un ange
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: Heero, Duo et Quatre sont chez les nymphes, mais que vont réellement lmeur faire ses créatures de l'eau?(Chap 6!)
1. Prologue

Auteur : Sakura

Genre : non défini…

Duo : Comment ça non définis ?

Sakura : Bein, je commence juste cette fic, m'en veux pas… je dirais UA, shonen aï, euh… après on verra !^.^ 

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi.

Couples : vous vous posez encore la question ?… moi, je ne sais pas, à vous de voir !^^

L'ombre d'un Ange 

_Alors ?

_Il est prêt…

_Très bien, je suis content. Il va bientôt pouvoir aller voir de ses propres yeux, lui qui l'aime tant…

_Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

_De quoi ?

 _de le laisser visiter le Royaume de la Terre ?

_Bien sûr, comme tous… Il faudra juste le prévenir des danger, mais je suis sûr que rien ne pourrais le dissuader d'aller voir par lui même.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et regarda vers la haute porte ouverte du dôme des féeries.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi n'aime-t-il pas Outre Monde ? C'est un endroit plus que paradisiaque… je ne comprendrais jamais cet ange !

_Archange…

_Oui, archange…

Elle stoppa net sa main qu'elle était en train de passer dans ses cheveux et regarda l'homme en face d'elle, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une sorte de lueur de joie qu'elle masqua derrière ses propos d'un stoïcisme élégant.

_Oh, vous devez être fier…

_Effectivement, je le suis. Maintenant Sérénité, tu peux partir.

_Bien Maître.

La jeune fille quitta la vaste salle inondée de lumière pour se rendre aux jardins.

Il faisait beau ce jour là… pas un seul nuage venait perturber la pureté de la couleur des cieux et une fine brise fraîche vint lui fouetter le visage, et soudainement, son regard se posa sur la voûte céleste.

De la lumière s'en dégageait, une lumière diffuse et d'une pureté éclatante…

Elle observa longuement le ciel, cherchant une source à toute cette lumière, et captant la chaleur, ses grandes ailes blanches déployées dans son dos, et ses longs cheveux blonds flottants au gré de la légère brise matinale.

Elle leva la tête vers les cieux et ferma les yeux, en étendant ses bras au plus loin où elle pouvait aller.

_Alors Sérénité ? le verdict ?

La jeune fille se retourna pour apercevoir une tête bien connue.

_Heero, comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas…

_Je vais donc aller visiter le royaume de la Terre ?

L'anxiété et la joie rongeaient la voix du jeune garçon, bien qu'il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

_Bien sûr… Après tout, tu es l'élève le plus brillant de l'académie Angélique, et de plus, tu es le fils d'un archange supérieur… alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas y aller.

On pouvait sentir une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de l'adolescente alors qu'elle se re-concentrais vers cette lumière sans sources définie.

_Sérénité…

La jeune fille planta ses yeux bleu azur dans celui du jeune homme.

_Pourquoi détestes tu autant le royaume de la Terre ?

_Parce que… non, je ne le déteste pas, mais…

_ne fais pas la tête, Sérénité, je veux juste…

Le garçon vint se planter devant son amie et planta son regard colbat dans celui azur, attendant sa réponse et l'empêchant ainsi de l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Elle du s'avouer vaincue et rouvrit les yeux.

_Ca va, je vais te dire. J'ai passé mes examens avant toi Heero, et j'ai vu ce dont les hommes sont capables. Ils se tuent entre eux, prennent du plaisir à se faire du mal, c'est horrible !

_Mais si nous allons sur Terre, c'est justement pour empêcher ça…

_Nous y allons aussi pour que les archanges supérieurs puissent tester notre pureté Heero.

_Que veux tu dire ?

_Le royaume de la Terre est le royaume de la tentation, tu n'est pas sans le savoir…

_C'est Maître Nathaniel qui t'as dit ça ?

_Bien sur, je suis son apprentie…

Cette réponse sembla électriser l'asiatique qui, dans une poussée de colère, lança toute sa haine contre le maître de son amie, elle qui avait tant de préjugés sur un monde si beau.

_Moi, je suis l'apprenti de maître Naël, et il ne m'a pas dit du tout la même chose ! Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ? Tu n'es pas allée sur terre, tu ne garde comme souvenir d'elle ce qu'on a bien voulu te dire, voilà tout ! Si tu prenais la peine, tu saurais que le Royaume de la Terre est un endroit fantastique, Comme Outre Monde, et que si nous somme choisis pour y aller, ce n'est pas pour tester notre pureté , mais pour rendre la sienne à la Terre !

Sérénité souri et croisa les bras.

Elle fixa le jeune aux yeux colbats reprendre son souffle, le vent ébouriffant ses mèches folles d'un brun foncé. Son nez frémissait légèrement sous la nervosité… il était à croquer !

_T'as vraiment les arguments qu'il faut toi…

_Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien Sérénité.

_Eh, oh, t'emballes pas, si maître Nathaniel surprends ces effusions de sentiments, je connais quelqu'un qui va encore piquer une crise, et je ne veux pas voir ça… 

Elle frissonna.

_Tu n'es vraiment pas tombée sur le bon maître ma pauvre sérénité.

_A qui le dis tu… de tous, c'est le plus terrible. Mais il est juste aussi, et il m'a bien préparée. La preuve, je suis devenue archange avant toi !^^

_Oh, ça va, tu…

_Heero !!! Vien, j'ai a te parler !!!!

_C'est maître Naël… Je dois te laisser Sérénité.

_D'accord… Heero ?

_Oui ?

_On se revois sur terre…

Le jeune garçon souri.

Il avait réussi à la convaincre, et ce fut pour lui comme un cadeau de départ. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait arriver à ce résultat…

_C'est d'accord !

************** Royaume de la Terre…*********

_Monsieur Duo ? Le carrosse est prêt.

_Bien, je prends le coffre et je monte.

_Faites attention, on ne sais jamais.

_Allons, personne ne sais que je transporte… ce que je transporte. Et puis, personne n'a la chance d'avoir un elfe avec soi pour se protéger, ne ?

_Oui monsieur.

_Allons Quatre, pas de monsieur, appelle moi Duo… ça va faire assez longtemps qu'on se connaît, alors au point où on en est…

_je veux bien, mais le code Elfique est assez stricte…

_Qui va être là pour le voir ?

_On a beau se connaître depuis longtemps, je suis ici en mission pour Nevaria, alors je vous protègerais vous et votre cargaison, Monsieur.

_Très bien, alors montons.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains noués en une longue tresse et aux yeux améthystes sorti d'une petite maison bourgeoise suivi d'un autre jeune homme. Ses yeux… c'était la première chose qui attirait le regard. Il faut dire que leur couleur était unique, et qu'il était rare de croiser de si beaux yeux, ainsi qu'un si beau possesseur. Il était emmitouflé dans une cape de soie noire dont seule la tête émergeait, ainsi que le bout de ses bottes à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Le jeune qui le suivait avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu ciel. Ses traits étaient fins et ses oreilles effilées, et il était pourvu d'un des sourires les plus angéliques de la région. A l'évidence, ce ne pouvais être qu'un elfe, si on jugeait aussi sa tenue vestimentaire typique de sa race et l'arc et le carquois dans son dos.

On en voyais de moins en moins, tout comme les autres créatures féeriques.

Tous deux montèrent dans le carrosse qui démarra lorsqu'ils furent assis  à l'intérieur.

_Quatre ? Pourquoi on ne vois plus d'elfes ?

_Ils sont tous partis pour Outre Monde, la vie devenais trop dure ici.

_Outre Monde ?

_Oui. Il y a un portail qui sépare Outre Monde du Royaume de la Terre. Il était ouvert il y a longtemps, mais ses forces s'amenuisent, et il perd de sa puissance et se referme donc. La perle que vous transportez aura le pouvoir de réunir les deux mondes, mais il peut arriver que des gens mal intentionnés aient envie de s'en emparer à des fins personnelles…

_Je vois…

_Normalement, nous devrions rencontrer le haut conseil de Outre Monde. Ils se compose du roi et de la reine des Elfes de Névaria, Des chefs des Esprits de la forêt, des esprits élémentaires du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et du vent, ainsi que les anges et vous, qui représenterez les hommes.

_… C'est… 

_Impressionnant ? Oui, assez, mais je suis sur que vous serez à la hauteur, sinon, on ne vous aurais pas choisi…

_Tu remerciera le conseil pour la confiance qu'il me porte.

_Ce ne sera pas la peine Duo, c'est eux te remercient…

_Pourquoi ?

_Pour.. Pour rien…

Une grande secousse arrêta la discussion des deux jeunes gens, et l'elfe tendit une oreille avant de prendre son arc en main et de passer la tête dehors. Duo ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait.

_Mais Qu'est ce que…

_Protégez vous !!!

Des bruits de flèches…

Des cris…

Des hurlements…

Du sang…

Un grand bruit et puis…

Plus rien… le noir total…

Juste du noir…

Rien que du noir…

Toujours du noir…

****************

_Heero, tu es prêt ?

_Plus que jamais maître Naël.

_Bien. Sais tu ce que tu dois faire une fois là bas ?

_Oui, je dois éviter de me faire voir tant que la réunification n'a pas été accomplie, et si quelqu'un me vois, je dois lui faire oublier toute trace de mon existence, et je ne dois intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et si une créature féerique s'attaque à un humain ou inversement.

_Oui car tu n'es là qu'en visite. Oh, et méfie toi des humaines.

_Pourquoi ?

_Le charme féminin a une grande influence sur les êtres vivants. Fait très attention à toi, ne te fais pas prendre à leur piège.

_Bien maître.

Heero regarda son maître dans les yeux et esquissa un faible sourire. 

Son maître devait bien faire 2 têtes de plus que lui, extrêmement bien bâti et musclé comme un athlète. Des cheveux bruns mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'or et les traits fins de son visage.

Il avait un air serein et posait un regard bienveillant sur son jeune apprenti qu'il avait considéré, depuis tant d'années, comme son propre fils…

_Naël !!!!

Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

A contre jour, deux silhouettes, difficilement identifiables à cause de la lumière vive derrière elles, et toutes deux pourvues de deux paires d'ailes blanches et lumineuses.

Naël posa son regard sur ces ombres et son regard se fit dur l'espace d'un moment.

_Nathaniel…

Ce mot ne fut qu'un souffle dans la bouche de l'archange.

Les ombres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent être totalement visibles aux yeux d'Heero et de son maître.

Derrière eux se trouvaient deux femmes. 

L'une était grande et svelte, et avait des yeux verts comme le jade. Ses longs cheveux noirs de geai tranchaient avec la blancheur immaculée de ses ailes blanches largement déployées dans son dos. Elle avait le regard dur, et tenait fermement de sa main droite l'épaule d'une adolescente bonde aux yeux bleus, qui baissait la tête de peur de croiser le regard de l'apprenti.

Heero regarda longuement la femme derrière son amie et chuchota à Naël quelques mots à peine audibles alors que les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient.

_Maître, qui est la personne derrière Sérénité ?

_C'est Nathaniel, le maître de Sérénité.

_Nathaniel ?? Mais je croyais que c'était un homme ?!

_Naël…

_Nathaniel…

Un duel de regards débuta entre les deux anges supérieurs.

Leurs yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes alors qu'ils se regardaient, chacun ayant bien l'intention de faire plier l'autre.

Brusquement, Nathaniel posa son regard froid sur le jeune Heero, le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et lança un regard glacial envers Naël.

_Alors c'est vrai ? Tu envoie ton apprenti au royaume de la Terre ? Tu sais que la réunification est proche !! C'est dangereux !!

_ Nathaniel, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une expérience malheureuse sur Terre que tu dois empêcher mon élève de se rendre sur terre… tout comme ton élève. Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils doivent y aller une fois au moins.

_Oui, mais pas pendant cette période ! Les Orcs sont de sortie, les ogres aussi, c'est dangereux bon sang !

_Nathaniel…

_… Je venais souhaiter bonne chance à Heero. Fin de la discussion. 

_Bien. Lorsque tu auras fini, peut être pourra-t-il y aller. Et ce n'est pas toi qui empêchera Heero d'y retourner… il est plus haut dans la hiérarchie angélique que toi…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souhaita un bref bonne chance à Heero, puis tourna les talons, laissant par la même occasion Sérénité dans la salle.

Heero regarda la brune partir puis s'adressa à son amie.

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Nathaniel était une femme !!

_Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé Heero !^_^ 

_Trèves de bavardages tous les deux. Heero, si tu veux y aller, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

_Bien maître. Sérénité…

_A bientôt Heero. Ramène moi un souvenir de la Terre !

Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras en une brève accolade et se mit à côté de son aîné.

_Je suis prêt.

Doucement, Naël prit une poignée de poudre d'or qui se trouvait dans une jarre tout près et la jeta sur le mur.

Un dessin apparu, puis s'illumina pour enfin s'ouvrir dans un jet de lumière vive qui éblouie les 3 anges, révélant un paysage terrestre.

_C'est… magnifique… pourquoi maître Nathaniel m'a-t-elle caché tant de splendeurs ?

_Je ne sais pas Sérénité. Heero ? C'est quand tu veux.

Lentement, Heero avança de quelque pas, regarda en arrière pour voir son maître et son amie lui sourire, puis traversa le mur qui le séparait de son objectif : le royaume de la Terre…

A suivre

Sakura : je vais jamais m'en sortir avec toutes ces fics en cours !! Surtout que ff.net me pose des problèmes… je me meurs !!!

Duo : mais non, mais non.

Sakura : au fait, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ou juste si vous voulez me laminer, ou juste si vous voulez la suite… y'a un bouton bleu en dessous pour ça !^^ 

Duo : irrécupérable !

Sakura : mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adore !^^

Duo : bof, pour une fois que tu ne me traumatise pas et que tu ne me fais pas de misères…

Sakura : …

Duo : ce long silence béat est très rassurant -_-


	2. chapitre 1

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Univers Alternatif, shonen ai, sérieux

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi… l'univers est à moi, Nathaniel, Naël, Sérénité, enfin, tout ce qui ne concerne pas Gundam Wing est sorti de ma tête…

Note : j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre lorsque vous l'aurez lu !^^(histoire de) et puis, ça fait toujours plaisir même si il s'agit de se faire laminer à la faux thermique !^^

Note 2 : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour cette fic, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, et ça m'a encouragé à faire une suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.

Donc un gros bisous à Makena, Kaory,  Shunrei, Kaoro,  Shin Maxwell,  Shiny,  Hathor, mangafana, Yakoku,  qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour cette fic !!!

**********= changement d'endroit, la plupart du temps, changement de monde ou de scène.

L'ombre d'un Ange chap. 2 

Une lumière vive éblouit la vision du jeune homme alors qu'il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Il n'eu même pas le temps de paniquer que déjà ses deux paires d'ailes se déployaient dans son dos laissant derrière elles une légère traînée de plumes blanches qui tombèrent doucement.

Heero posa son regard sur les plaines et les champs alors qu'il se laissait planer au gré du vent.

Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent des créatures animales qui gambadaient dans les champs, créatures qui n'existaient pas sur Outre Monde…

Le vent venait fouetter gentiment son visage  rebellant encore plus ses mèches de cheveux désormais plus indomptables que jamais.

Il se grisait de cette sensation de liberté et d'interdit que lui procurait ce vol au dessus de ce monde connu par ses yeux seulement par le biais de livres et d'images…

Le royaume de la Terre était d'une extrême beauté…

Des champs colorés, de fleurs, d'herbe, des arbres à perte de vue…

La faune et la flore semblaient vivre en harmonie et aucun incident ne semblait vouloir briser la quiétude de ces lieux. En contrebas, il voyait quelques elfes qui s'entraînaient à jeter quelques sorts basiques qui consistaient à faire pousser des arbres fleuris et à agrandir le bois tout proche.

Si il y avait des elfes, il était normal que cet endroit paraisse si paisible. Les hommes respectent les elfes et les laissent en paix, par peur de ce que leur magie serait capable de leur faire.

Lorsque les jeunes gens le virent, ils lui adressèrent de grands signes de la main auxquels Heero s'empressa de répondre.

Il aimait beaucoup les elfes. Il en voyait peu à l'académie Angélique, lorsque ce n'était pas du tout…

L'académie angélique…

Cela faisait 11 ans aujourd'hui qu'il y vivait.

Tous les anges choisis par le conseil d'Outre monde devaient dès leur plus tendre enfance faire leurs études là bas, dans le but de devenir archanges, ou même de monter plus haut dans la hiérarchie angélique. Seuls ceux ayant des pouvoirs ou des capacités spéciales étaient  destinés à y aller, et c'était un grand honneur…

Chaque jeune ange devait alors être formé par un ange tout le long de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait acquis l'expérience nécessaire pour accomplir ses propres dessins…

Naël avait pris soin de  lui dés son arrivée. Il se souviendra toujours du regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Dés lors, il rempli pour lui le rôle de maître, de mentor, de père et d'ami.

Il était toujours là pour lui, et durant les 17 années de sa vie, il avait pu être heureux.

Certains anges n'avaient pas autant de chance que lui, et ça, il le savait par expérience.

Etant fils d'un archange supérieur, il était destiné dés sa naissance à entrer dans l'académie, l' « aura» ayant été détectée tôt chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva, vers l'âge de 6 ans, il se fit des amis tout de suite, grâce à sa sociabilité et à sa joie de vivre, mais aussi parce que tous les petits anges rêvaient d'avoir Naël comme Maître…

Un jour, Alors qu'il regardait les fresques murales entouré de ses camarades, son regard se posa sur une petite forme debout devant le mur qu'il observait. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et l'ange ne semblait pas vouloir se dégager des images.

Ses cheveux en bataille étaient or, et tombaient en désordre sous ses oreilles, sa tunique était déchirée par endroits  et maculée de taches sombres et de poussière. Elle, car il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, était seule, personne ne s'approchait d'elle. Mais même à 6 ans, Heero était d'une intelligence et d'une bonté d'âme rares dans le monde féerique.

 Ils se dégagea des autres pour aller à sa rencontre, et lorsqu'il posa la main sur le petit être ailé debout devant lui, il se heurta à un regard des plus farouches , un regard de bête traquée, un regard à vous glacer les sangs. Il recula de quelques pas et fut entraîné loin de l'enfant qui le fixait toujours avant d'être entraînée dans une petite pièce par deux anges instructeurs.

C'est alors qu'on lui appris… 

Cette petite ange se nommait Sérénité. Ses parents venaient de mourir lors de la Guerre qui opposait à l'époque l'Hadès à outre Monde, et elle avait vécu 3 ans seule au milieu du champ de bataille. Cette guerre avait été la plus meurtrière et la plus sanglante de tous les temps et secoua autant le monde céleste que les Hadès, les effets se répercutant irrémédiablement sur la Terre. Nombre d'anges et de démons moururent au champ d'honneur, et des milliers d'innocents trouvèrent la mort dans cette guerre céleste sans but qui vaille autant de massacres. Les anges qui protégeaient les anges supérieurs furent décimés, ainsi que les soldats. Parmi eux, un jeune couple d'archanges, laissant derrière eux leur petite fille âgée de 3 ans à peine. Durant des mois qui lui parurent interminables, elle apprit par cœur l'odeur du sang ainsi que le goût de l'horreur et de la mort.

C'est là que l' « aura » se manifesta chez elle. 

L' « aura » est une force qui entoure chaque ange : légère et invisible chez certains, puissante et lumineuse chez d'autres.

Celle de Sérénité était d'une violence inouïe, et c'est pour cette raison qu'on l'avait admise à l'académie, plutôt que de lui chercher une famille de remplacement. De suite, elle avait été confiée à une jeune femme du nom de Nathaniel, dont on ne connaissait que la renommée. On ne voyait ni son aura, ni ses ailes. Elle était mystérieuse, autant que sa future élève, et n'avait pas un caractère des plus faciles.

On eu beau le mettre en garde, Heero eu envie de connaître cet être si solitaire à la chevelure d'or, et eu envie de gagner sa confiance ainsi que son amitié, ce qu'il réussi au bout d'un certain nombre d'années, et il en était plus que fier.

Depuis, la petite fille farouche et agressive était devenue une jeune fille douce et pleine de vie, mais restant quand même assez renfermée aux sentiments… la peur de souffrir encore.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, Heero remarqua au loin les toits de la ville ainsi que de l'agitation dans les rues.

Il avait parcouru une assez longue distance sans s'en apercevoir, mais ne semblait pas déçu, loin de là !

Il allait enfin voir une VRAIE ville humaine, ainsi que de vrais humains…

Il prit de l'altitude, assez pour être dissimulé par les nuages dans les ciel brumeux et pu enfin observer à loisir les petites personnes qui s'affairaient dans les rues.

Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il apercevait des êtres humains faisant leur courses au marché, et il continua de survoler l'endroit, profitant de cette vue exceptionnelle.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de…

***********

Deux personnes sortirent de la grande salle inondée de lumière pour retrouver la clarté des cieux  ainsi que sa quiétude.

La jeune fille posa son regard autour d'elle et scruta l'horizon à la recherche d'un ennemi invisible: une habitude qu'elle avait gardé depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Naël, debout à ses côtés et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, totalement à son insu.

Cet homme était d'une beauté enivrante et d'un charme à couper le souffle. Il possédait un corps musclé à la perfection dont la beau halée brillait à la lumière céleste sur son torse nu. Ses grandes mains étaient posées sur ses hanches recouvertes d'un pantalon ample de couleur beige : elles avaient l'air si douces… Son visage fin et ses traits délicats mettaient en valeur tout son charisme et sa douceur, ainsi que ses yeux dorés brillants de mille feux. Ses cheveux courts étaient bruns et une mèche de taille moyenne rebiquait vers le haut et se balançait au gré de la légère brise. Son regard ne failli pas : il restait concentré sur le point qu'il fixait depuis leur sortie.

Au loin, debout, scrutant l'horizon, une silhouette se dessinait dans le bleu  des cieux. Naël n'avait d'yeux que pour cette image qui, contrastée avec la luminosité de l'arrière plan, avait tout de féerique.

Haute et noble jusqu'au bout des ongles. De longs cheveux noirs de nuit qui touchaient presque le sol s'élançaient vers le vent alors que deux perles de Jade suivaient la progression de celui ci alors qu'il entraînait dans sa course des pétales de fleurs dont la vie s'achevait sans disparaître. Un visage fin et délicat mystifiait ce tableau ainsi que les formes minces et parfaites de son corps vêtu d'une tunique angélique blanche et lumineuse. La bouche fine ne semblait pas avoir connu beaucoup de sourires et le tissu brodé d'or semblait dissimuler autre chose que des formes.

Le regard de Sérénité se porta successivement sur Naël, puis sur Nathaniel.

_Dites, ça m'arrangerais si vous arrêtiez de regarder amoureusement Maître Nathaniel.

Sans tiquer à la remarque sarcastique et légèrement moqueuse de l'adolescente, Naël lui répondit d'une voix monocorde sans sourciller et sans même la regarder.

_Je ne regarde pas amoureusement Nathaniel, je cherche son aura.

_Bah voyons… de toutes manières, vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que maître Nathaniel n'a pas d'aura… Sourirez au moins !!! Répondez, faites quelque chose, c'est pas drôle de parler dans les murs !!

_…

_Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'humour vous… bah, qu'est ce que je devrais dire. Moi, il m'a fallu plus de 11 ans d'entraînement et de supportage d'Heero pour devenir sociable, alors vous…

Naël se retourna et s'autorisa un sourire devant l'adolescente qui du faire des efforts sur-angéliques [1] pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine mi-déconfite, mi-amusée de l'adulte qui lui faisait face…

Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Nathaniel, enfin, il en avait l'air. Les anges vieillissaient moins vite passés un certain âge, et Naël ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que 25 ans, alors que Nathaniel n'en paraissait que 21…

Délaissant son aîné, Sérénité préféra rentrer chez elle et laissa les deux adultes en pleine contemplation des beautés de la nature…

Le seul endroit où Sérénité pouvait dire qu'elle était « chez elle », c'était à l'Académie Angélique, dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle poussa la haute porte de bois et d'ivoire et se dirigea vers le grand lit à baldaquins dont les tentures de soie rouges étaient élégamment relevées et retenues par un ruban de satin noir au dessus du montant de chêne.

Se laissant tomber mollement sur son lit, elle regarda le plafond blanc immaculé incrusté d'or et laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'elle retraçait dans sa tête les plus beaux souvenirs de sa jeunesse, de ses parents, des moments heureux de sa vie d'avant…

Hélas pour elle, ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Elle regrettait tant de ne pas être partie avec Heero sur terre… elle se serait moins ennuyée !

_Allez… dans une vaine tentative de trouver le sommeil, on va compter les chérubins…1…2…3…4…5…6… c'est saoulant…7…8…9..10…je hais la routine…11…12…..13……14…….15…....j'aurais mieux fait de partir avec Heero…

*********

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent sous l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

Des orcs… des dizaines et des dizaines d'orcs armés jusqu'aux dents  qui s'acharnaient sur un carrosse. Non loin de là, il aperçu une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir montée sur un étalon, et qui semblait observer la scène avec la plus grande attention, et avec une sorte de plaisir malsain.

Soit les humains présents étaient morts, soit ils s'étaient enfuis. Il en voyait encore qui courraient dans les rues sinueuses de la petite ville alors que d'étranges traces rougeâtres jonchaient le sol.

 Heero pensa que Sérénité avait raison : les humains étaient lâches… mais qui n'aurait pas peur de ces créatures, et qui n'aurait pas peur de la mort ?

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur les corps inertes des quelques humains vaincu et sur le nombre d'orcs présents, , il ravisa son jugement. Qui sait, peut être étaient ils partis chercher de l'aide ?

Debout sur le carrosse couché dans la chaussée, un elfe subsistait vaillamment , décochant des flèches à, tous ceux qui cherchaient à approcher.

Il pouvait faire confiance aux elfes, et il n'y avait plus d'humains dans les environs. 

Heero décida donc de descendre de son nuage, abandonnant sa cachette pour aller porter main forte à cet être elfique qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue.

 Une sorte d'énergie s'empara du corps d'Heero, et, D'un coup, il décima les adversaires sans qu'il ne sache comment.

Cinq… puis Dix… Puis vingt… Les uns après les autres, les orcs succombèrent aux attaques répétées de l'ange qui filait comme une flèche. 

Alors qu'il en envoyait quelques uns dans les airs, Heero en vit trois ou Quatre tentant d'extirper quelque chose sous le carrosse Quelque chose que l'elfe s'empressa d'aller défendre dès qu'il vit la manœuvre.

Les deux créatures féeriques livrèrent combat, donnant autant de coups de flèches et de blessures qu'il était possible. Soudain, ils virent l'un des assaillants repartir précipitamment avec quelque chose dans les mains et l'apporter à son maître.

La silhouette encapuchonnée observait la scène en spectateur. De sa longue tunique soie s'échappa une main gantée de la même couleur et lança une boule de feu vers le carrosse. De l'autre main, l'ombre fit un geste et  Lorsque les orcs virent ce signe, tous rebroussèrent chemin et disparurent comme ils étaient venus, se dissimulant dans les arbres tous proches et grimpant aux murs avec une agilité déconcertante alors que l'étalon s'éloignait au triple gallot laissant une traînée de poussière derrière lui.

Heero ne savait plus quoi penser.

Les gémissements d'une personne le tirèrent de ses pensées et il vit l'elfe tentant de soulever le chariot maintenant en feu. La sueur perlait sur son front et il semblait épuisé, mais il ne cessait de tenter de relever l'imposant obstacle. Heero alla aider l'elfe dans sa tentative et prit l'un des bord en main. Sa force angélique lui permit de soulever le carrosse avec une facilité déconcertante pour découvrir, dissimulée dans les décombres, une silhouette allongée et inconsciente, le visage faisant face au sol, le poing fermé.

Heero s'agenouilla et le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour découvrir le plus beau visage qu'il ai jamais vu.

Un visage aux traits fins et délicats dont les longs cils étaient posés sur de petites pommettes rondes et rosés par la chaleur. Il avait une bouche fine et des lèvres pulpeuses… Il avait aussi de longs cheveux bruns noués en une natte qui s'était à moitié défaire lors du combat et qui cascadait dans son dos…Si il n'était pas capable de les discerner, Heero aurait sûrement cru qu'il s'agissait d'une quelconque créature céleste, plus divine encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent.

_Duo !!!!!!!!!!

L'elfe avait accouru et s'était agenouillé aux côtés de l'ange. Il regardait la personne inconsciente avec un air désolé et inquiet sur le visage. Il passa une de ses mains sur la joue du blessé, prononça une phrase en langue elfique avant de se retourner vers le japonais.

_Merci, tu…

Mais il stoppa net sa phrase dés qu'il vit celui qui l'avait aidé. Son regard se posa d'abord sur la perfection du corps de l'être présent devant lui, ainsi que sur les deux paires d'ailes déployées dans son dos.

Le japonais regarda l'elfe et le coupa dans son observation.

_quoi ?

_Tu es… un archange ?!

_Oui… où est le problème ?

_Il n'y en a pas, mais c'est si rare d'en voir de nos jours…

_Oui, je sais. Je suis en voyage initiatique sur terre.

_Tu est au courrant que ton filtre d'oubli ne marche pas sur moi ?

_Oui, tu es un elfe. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé celui qui serait capable de vous faire oublier nos rencontres. Mais je vois que tu es bien informé sur nos méthodes.

_Il serait inutile de le chercher. Les elfes et les anges se sont toujours bien entendus…

_Oui… mais lui ?

_Gheu… Quatre ? Quatre, où es tu ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers le blessé qui avait ouvert les yeux et qui fit un léger mouvement.

Heero fut touché en plein cœur par le regard du natté : deux perles améthystes lui faisaient face. Ils étaient uniques.

Des yeux d'une couleur pure et unie… mais il manquait quelque chose à ce regard…

Ses yeux étaient violets… entièrement violets… c'était bien ce qui le tracassait…

_Duo, je suis là…

_Quatre, où es tu ?!

Duo posa ses mains sur le visage de l'ange et lui caressa la joue.

_Quatre ?

Il l'avait vu.

Heero se sentait mal de devoir faire oublier cette rencontre au jeune homme, mais il le devait… il n'avait pas le choix.

Quatre, à côté, était atterré. Ses pupilles s'étaient réduites à une vitesse phénoménale, et une sueur froide dégoulina dans son dos.

Le japonais sortit à contre cœur le sachet de la poche et en sortit une petite poignée de poudre d'or.

L'elfe stoppa la main de l'ange au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer le sort.

_Ca ne sert à rien, ça ne marchera pas.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Quatre ? Je ne te vois pas… 

_Parce que ton filtre agit sur les yeux des gens et pose un voile sur l'esprit qui embrouille et provoque l'oubli…

_Et alors ?

L'elfe passa une de ses mains devant les yeux de Duo et une expression de douleur profonde se peignit sur son visage.

_Quatre, je… je ne vois … je ne vois rien !!!!!

_Duo est…

_Il est quoi ?

_Il est aveugle.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux bleus de Quatre alors que Heero regardait le blessé toujours dans ses bras, qui regardait autour de lui, totalement paniqué, sans pour autant voir quelque chose…

C'était ça, la chose qui manquait dans son regard….

Un léger sentiment de soulagement ainsi que de déception s'empara du corps de l'ange…

A suivre….

Duo : Nan !!!!! Pourquoi tu me fais des misères ?!

Sakura : mais laisse, je vais arranger ça !! Tu verras bien quand la suite arrivera !^^

Duo : je vais te laminer moi !!!!!!

  


* * *

[1] Bah oui, je peux pas dire des efforts surhumains, elle est pas humaine !^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Univers Alternatif, shonen ai, sérieux

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi… l'univers est à moi, Nathaniel, Naël, Sérénité, enfin, tout ce qui ne concerne pas Gundam Wing est sorti de ma tête…

**********= changement d'endroit, la plupart du temps, changement de monde ou de scène.

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !^^

Merci à law, Hathor Barton, Kimiko06, Shiny, Chtite Elfie et tahiri Chan pour leur reviews, et puis sans oublier shin Maxwell !^^ Et surtout, n'oubliopns pas les personnes qui ont lu la fic !^^

Merci !^^

L'ombre d'un Ange chap. 2 

_Du sang… toujours du sang…_

_Le noir domine…_

_Une silhouette fine et élancée s'approche…_

_Peur… angoisse… détresse… malheur… tristesse…_

_Deux corps sans vie et des ailes brisées…_

_Un être pourvu d'une arme et de 2 paires d'ailes d'une noirceur absolue…_

_Un démon majeur…_

_Panique… peur… colère…_

_Une lumière vive… éclatante…_

_Un cri… une douleur… une peur…_

_Les ténèbres sont balayés par la lumière… il par loin…_

_Soulagement… tristesse_

_D'autres arrivent… ils ne l'auront pas…_

_Haine… colère…fureur… détresse…_

_Personne pour venir à son aide…_

_Désespoir………_

_GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH….. huf…Hum….ah… que… où… ? Oh, non…, encore?!

La jeune fille poussa les grandes tentures de soies rouges et s'assis sur le bord du grand lit, tremblante. Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains et regarda par la fenêtre ouverte par cette chaude nuit.

Dans le ciel étoilé, quelques étoiles filantes poursuivaient leur course parmi les astres qui parsemaient la voûte céleste, la parant de mille feux.

_Encore ce cauchemar… stupide rêve sans queue ni tête !!!

Ayant renoncé à la possibilité de se rendormir, Sérénité se leva de son lit et avança vers la porte.

_'vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque… rien de plus soporifique que ça…Si ! les anciens de l'académie angélique lors de leurs récits sur la Grande Guerre !^^…mais tout de même…

Sur ce, elle poussa silencieusement la haute porte de sa chambre et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle frissonna au contact du carrelage glacé sous ses pieds nus et continua à avancer dans l'obscurité.

Même dans le noir complet, elle gardait un excellent sens de l'orientation. 

Tout comme Heero, elle ne s'expliquait pas leur faculté à voir dans le noir… D'ailleurs, personne ne voulait leur donner de réponse. Alors, pour se consoler, étant petits les deux chenapans allaient souvent faire un tour aux cuisine chipper quelques gâteaux lorsque la cuisine était vraiment trop mauvaise, ou ils partaient faire un petit vol du côté de la forêt des enchantements.

Arrivée devant l'imposante porte de bois orné d'or, elle s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille et ne fit plus aucun bruit.

Des sons pour le moins étranges venaient de l'intérieur…

****************

Royaume de la Terre…

Heero tenait toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Aveugle ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Pour Heero, c'était inconcevable.

_Quatre ?… Dis moi, qui c'est ?

le petit blond se retourna et essuya ses larmes. Duo tenait toujours le visage du japonais entre ses mains.

_C'est… une personne qui est venue nous aider.

_Alors merci, dit Duo en s'adressant au brun. Sans toi, on serait morts.

_Mais ça reviens au même Duo, les orcs ont emporté le coffret ! Quelle déchéance !!!

_Le coffret ?

Pour la première fois depuis le réveil du natté, Heero prit la parole.

_Dans… dans ce coffre il y avait la perle du savoir… elle permet de garder les portes de L'Outre Monde ouvertes Sur la  Terre. Mais, maintenant qu'ils l'ont emporté, les orcs, et leur chef, vont sûrement condamner les portes de Outre Monde, ou bien ouvrir celles de L'Hadès, ou pire encore, utiliser la puissance de la pierre pour piller et Détruire Outre Monde !!!!!!!

_Ils auront du mal Qua-chan !^^

_Je ne vois pas comment tu peux sourire dans un moment pareil Duo !!!!!!!!

_Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la pierre.

_Mais je les ai vu Duo !!!

_Nan, tu les a vu emmener le coffret, mais tu ne les a pas vu emmener la perle que je sache.

_… Continue, je te prie.

Septique, L'Elfe s'avança vers le jeune natté qui souriait de toutes ses dents dans les bras de l'Ange, qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis leur rencontre. Quatre s'agenouilla aux côtés de Duo. Celui ci sortit un petit médaillon du col de sa chemise, mais eu quelque peu du mal à l'ouvrir, cherchant l'ouverture à tâtons.

Lorsque enfin il réussi à le déverrouiller, le jeune elfe lui sauta au cou.

_Duo !!!!!!!! Tu es génial !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_les anciens du village ont pensé qu'il serait plus prudent que je garde la perle avec moi, alors, j'ai pensé à ce stratagème.

_Oh, Duo !! je t'aime !!!!!!!! Tu est génial !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero tiqua à la remarque.

« Je t'aime » ? Cela voudrait il dire que… Non.

Le cœur de l'ange se serra à cette idée, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

_Dis pas ça Quatre, on est pas ensemble !^^ de plus, n'oublie pas que tu es fiancé à la princesse de machinjesaisplustropquoi…..et puis, lâches moi, tu va m'étrangler sous overdose de câlins !

A l'évocation de sa future épouse, Quatre poussa un énorme soupir et lâcha Duo. Cette princesse… Une jeune Elfe elle aussi. Etouffante d'après les dires, et malheureusement, elle lui avait été promise dés sa naissance. Il ne l'avait vue que peu de fois dans sa vie. 

_Dis moi Quat'chan, c'est quoi son nom déjà. ?

Un soupir encore plus long suivit le précédent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer le nom de sa promise. Par réflexe plus que par besoin, Quatre passa pour la énième fois la main dans ses cheveux d'or.

_C'est la princesse Réléna Peascraft de Darlianie.

_Tu l'aime toujours autant à ce que je vois !^^

_A qui le dis tu…

_Allez, qui sait, elle est peut être adorable comme fille !^^

_Je l'espère Duo, je l'espère de tout cœur… parce que je vais avoir l'éternité a passer avec elle… c'en est désespérant.

_^_^  Je te plains Quat-chan !^^ Je te plains !^^ Oh, au fait ?  C'est quoi ton nom ?

La voix angélique de Duo sortit l'ange de sa contemplation. Il s'adressait à Heero. Surpris, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il trouvait les humains de plus en plus étranges, mais aussi de plus en plus fascinants.

_Mon nom ?

_Déjà, t'as une voix superbe !^^

_…Merci.

_… D'accord, on va pas avancer comme ça. Hum, je me présente. Je me nomme Duo Maxwell , fils du roi Haruiko Maxwell et prince du royaume de Shinigar.

_Heero Yui.

_C'est tout ? pas de « enchanté », pas de « content de te voir », pas de « je suis content que tu aille bien et que tu sois en vie » ?

_….

_Bien, je vois. T'es pas bavard, je ne m'en formaliserais pas.

_Hn.

_Bon, tu es un adepte des monosyllabes à ce que je vois !^^ Dis moi Quatre, à quoi il ressemble, que je sache à quoi me fixer ?

Le blond se retourna, lança un sourire moqueur au natté qui malheureusement ne pu le voir, posa une main sous son menton et entama une description assez fidèle.

_Hum… il est moyennement grand, légèrement plus grand que toi, des cheveux bruns foncés, une peau mate, une superbe paire de…

Mais il s'arrêta devant le regard noir de Heero. 

Evidemment. Le japonais ne voulait pas que Duo prenne connaissance de ses ailes. 

_Une paire de quoi ? Précise car cette phrase porte à confusion !^^

_D'yeux.

_D'yeux ?

_Il a de très beaux yeux. Bleu colbat. Même chez les elfes, il n'y a pas de pareille couleur.

_Mais c'est un ange que tu me décris là quatre !^^

Le dit ange manqua de s'étouffer sous la remarque.

_Eh bein Hee-chan, ça va pas ? 

_Kof, kof… Hee-chan?

_Duo as... toujours aimé trouver des surnoms aux gens qu'il connaît.

_Hn.

_Allez, Duo, lève toi. Il faut toujours que l'on apporte cette perle au conseil.

_D'accord. Heero ? Tu veux venir avec nous ?

_Hein ?

_Duo, il a peut être autre chose à faire.

_Quatre , il m'a sauvé la vie, et je me dois de lui rendre la pareille ! De plus…

_Je viens.

_… Tu es bien rapide.Es tu sur de ta décision ?

_Oui. Quitte à faire un voyage, autant commencer quelque part. Je viens avec vous.

_Cool ! Tu m'aide à me relever ?

Heero remarqua seulement maintenant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il agrippa la main du natté et le remit debout, s'assurant en même temps si il n'avait pas de blessures plus grave que celle infligée à ses yeux.

_Tu devrais les rentrer. Chuchota Quatre à son oreille.

Evidemment ! quel idiot il faisait ! Si il voulait se faire repérer, garder ses ailes à l'air libre était lune des meilleures solutions. Heureusement que l'elfe était là, sa sagesse allait lui éviter bien des ennuis. Une lumière diffuse entoura les ailes du jeune homme qui disparurent dans son dos, ne laissant que quelques plumes lumineuses traîner au sol.

Dans l'ombre, deux perles couleur Jade les observaient, reluisant parmi le feuillage des arbres tout proches.

**************

Outre Monde, bibliothèque.

La tentation était plus que forte.

Ouvrir, ou ne pas ouvrir la porte ?

Malheureusement pour Sérénité, la curiosité faisait partie intégrante de ses principaux défauts, et c'est en silence qu'elle entrouvrit l'immense montant de bois  et qu'elle se faufila entre les rayons.

Des milliers et des milliers d'ouvrages dans toutes les langues s'empilaient dans les étagères, des tonnes de reliures toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, dont les formes et les couleurs variaient à n'en plus finir.

Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune fille se faufilait, et seule son ombre sur le sol projetée grâce à la lumière de la lune à travers les grandes fenêtres de la salle trahissait sa présence.

Plus elle avançait, plus les bruits se faisaient distincts …des voix. Deux voix.

Deux personnes parlaient, ou plutôt se disputaient dans la bibliothèque de l'Académie Angélique.

Inutile de se demander ce que fit la jeune fille après cette découverte…

************

Royaume de la Terre, ville .

_Quat'chan, rappelle moi le trajet au juste.

L'elfe soupira.

_Bien, il faut que nous traversions la ville. Ensuite, il nous faudra traverser les plaines de l'Endor, passer par le lac des étincelles et les vallons féeriques et pour finir, il faudra retrouver le Grand conseil au cœur de la Forêt du Non Retour.

_Ca fait loin.

_Oui.

_J'espère qu'ils nous attendent pas parce qu'on a plus de carrosse.

Quatre stoppa net son avancée. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit inconvénient. Ne voyant pas où il marchait, Duo se prit le dos de l'elfe de plein fouet et atterri les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol.

_Oh, Duo, je suis désolé !

_Pas grave… le sol et moi, c'est désormais une grande histoire d'amour.

_… Quel dommage que toutes les créatures féeriques soient parties sur Outre Monde !! On aurait pu demander de l'aide !!!

_Quoi ? mais A part les anges et une minorité de créatures féeriques, personne d'autre ne vie dans Outre Monde…

_Ce… C'est une blague ?!

_Non. Les autres créatures comme les elfes doivent vivre dans les autres contrées de ce monde. En arrivant, j'en ai vu aux abords de la ville.

_C'est vrai qu'ils évitent soigneusement les humains. Donc, nous avons encore l'espoir de trouver de l'aide.__

_Heu, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais comment sais tu que outre monde n'est peuplé que d'anges ? Car toi qui est si calé sur le sujet, tu n'est pas sans savoir que seuls les anges sont habilités à entrer dans Outre monde… Alors ? comment le sais tu ?

_…

*************

Outre Monde, Bibliothèque…

Ni une ni deux, l'ange décida d'épier la conversation. Ses capacités sensorielles étant plus développées que chez les autres anges, elle avait un avantage. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus les bribes de conversations se transformaient. Elle en était sûre à présent, il s'agissait d'une dispute.

_Tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça.

_je dis ce que je veux, que ça te plaise ou non !

Apparemment, les deux personnes tentaient de faire des efforts pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, mais même en parlant tout bas, une dispute restait puissante. S'avançant toujours sans le moindre bruit, Sérénité se positionna derrière une étagère et ôta deux livres de la rangée en face de ses yeux, de façon à voir ce qu'il se passait… et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit…

_Mais qu'as tu ? Plus le temps passe, plus ta hargne grandit, et j'en ai assez d'en pâtir !

_Comme tu veux Naël. Plus loin tu sera, mieux ce sera pour nous deux !

_mais Nathaniel, tu n'a jamais été comme ça avant ! j'aimerais te comprendre.

_Je vais t'apprendre une chose Naël… 

La jeune femme se rapprocha du brun, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille :

_Tu n'est pas le seul à avoir souhaité ça, mais si tu continu, tu sera le premier à ne plus avoir la possibilité de le faire.

Les yeux de Naël s'agrandirent sous la surprise et l'horreur. La voix de la jeune femme s'était faite froide, presque cruelle. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner, il lui agrippa fermement le poignet et la pressa fortement contre son torse. Il n'y avait plus que sa voix qui était froide, mais maintenant, le regard de Nathaniel s'était fait glacé et furieux.

_Lâches moi.

_non.

_Tout de suite.

_Je ne répondrait pas à ta demande.

_ce n'est pas une demande très cher Naël… C'est un ordre !!!!!

_pourquoi tant de haine ?

_Ah ! TU me fera toujours rire avec tes discours ! On dirait les vieux gâteaux de l'Académie ! Et tu crois que tu m'impressionne ?! Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil !!

_Alors pourquoi est tu si en colère contre moi ?

_Tu est épuisant, lâche et si naïf ! Tu crois tout savoir alors que tu connaît autant de chose qu'un bébé qui vient de naître !

_Pourquoi me détestes tu ? je veux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter un tel mépris de ta part !

_Tu es pathétique ! Si je pouvais, je rirais à gorge déployée !! Mon pauvre Naël ! Quand comprendra tu que ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai mais après tous les anges en général ?!

_Que…

_Je hais Outre Monde, je déteste les anges et j'exècre cette fichue Académie !!

_Tous les anges ?

_Tous, sans exception !!!!!!!!!

Les larmes au bord des yeux et les mains jointes devant sa bouche pour retenir le cri qui manquait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, Sérénité recula de plusieurs pas avant de s'enfuir en courrant de la grande salle, le tout toujours sans bruits. Elle ne voulait pas entendre le reste de la conversation, elle savait déjà trop… plus que ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle ne put entendre les dernières paroles des deux adultes alors qu'elle atteignait le couloir principal.

_Même Sérénité ?

_Que…quoi ?!

_Et Sérénité, tu la déteste aussi, je suppose ?

_Je…Bien sur !!!!

_Tu as l'air moins sure de toi.

_Je la déteste, comme les autres… pour son bien, il faut que je la déteste.

_Pour son bien ou pour ne pas t'attacher ?

_Je…

_Depuis que les planètes ont commencé leur alignement, tu changes… et pas en bien. On en pâtis tous, et surtout ton élève. Je suis sure que tu ne pense pas tout ce que tu dis. Je me trompe ? Moi tu peux me détester, mais elle, tu n'a jamais pu. Si tu ne l'aime pas, tu la respecte, et ce, car ça va faire des années que tu la forme. 

_…

_Allons, viens.

_Ne me touche pas !!!

 _Mais…

BAFF

_Si tu repose encore la main sur moi ce ne sera pas simplement une légère baffe qui viendra s'abattre sur ton visage d'ange.

Et elle tourna les talons. Couché par terre par la force du choc, Naël  passait sa main sur sa joue endolorie qui commençait à prendre une étrange couleur bleuâtre.

***********

?????

Loin, très loin d'Outre Monde, tapis dans l'ombre, 5 silhouettes discutaient, simplement éclairées par la lumière d'un feu immense au beau milieu d'une salle.

_Asthère à échoué.

_Oui, j'en conviens, mais vois le bon côté. En attendant, nous savons où se trouve approximativement la Perle du savoir, et Nathaniel est en train de nous revenir…

_Oui. Wufei ? Qu'en penses tu ?

_Il faut attendre. Tous se battent pour quelque chose dont ils ignorent tout ! Si ils savaient, ils seraient déçus ! 

_En fait, si on y réfléchit bien, seul Outre Monde est concerné, ne ?

_Exactement Callisto. Et comme je l'ai dit, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre…

**************

Royaume de la Terre…

_Alors Heero ? Comment sais tu tout ça sur Outre Monde ?

_J'ai croisé quelqu'un qui me l'a dit.

_Qui ?

_Un elfe.

_Et… c'est tout ?

_Tu n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

_Bon.

_Duo, accroche toi à mon bras, le temps qu'on sorte de la ville. Il ne nous  reste plus que quelques mètres. Là, on prendra des chevaux et on traversera les plaines d'Endor.

_Ok, merci quatre. Heero ? tu viens toujours avec nous ?

_Oui. Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais changé d'avis entre temps.

_Oh, ça va ! Pas la peine d'être aussi ronchon !! Quatre, dés que tu vois le maréchal ferrant, tu me le dis.

_Oui Duo. 

A suivre….

Sakura : Mon Dieu, ça s'embrouille !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : vip, je vois ça.

Sakura : vous inquiétez pas, ça va pas être aussi embrouillé tout le temps ! Mais le problème, c'est que tout s'encastre, donc, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire la fic pour tout découvrir.

Duo : Lire « angel sanctuary » ça te réussi pas….

Sakura : nan, ça a de graves répercutions… la preuve ? Cette fic. J'espère que ça va pas vous empêcher de lire la fic et de l'aimer !^^ Dites toujours ce que vous en avez pensé !^^

Duo : ouais, bein, continue de me martyriser, et tu verra ce qu'ils vont dire les gens !!!

Sakura : Deathfic !!

Duo : gloups…

Si vous voulez, y'a un pitit bouton bleu en bas !^^ Ca me fait toujours plaisir que d'avoir de vos nouvelles et de savoir ce que vous pensez de la fic !^^

Donc, pour les envies de meurtres sur ma personne, pour avoir la suite , ou autres choses encore, n'hésitez pas !^^


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur :  Vous en doutez encore ?… Bon, j'avoue.. Sakura !^^

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : indéfini !^^… na , sérieusement, on va dire : sérieux, trop sérieux, embrouillage à chaque chapitre… UA aussi !^^

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, pour ce qui est des autres persos, oui, ils m'appartiennent.

Voilà, je crois avoir tout dis.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot sur cette fic, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !^^ Recevoir vos teviews m'enchante toujours !^^ merci de me donner votre avis sur cette fic et d'être fidèles au RDV, même si je suis légèrement en retard avec la publication !^^o

L'ombre d'un Ange chap. 3 

_Sérénité, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille sursauta et fit tomber la boule d'énergie qu'elle tenait dans les mains, faisant exploser la table basse au passage.

La jeune femme s'approcha et répara quelque peu les dégâts.

_Je te trouve bien soucieuse, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Ce… rien maître Nathaniel.

_Sur ?

_…oui.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir Sérénité, je sais lorsque quelqu'un me ment.

_…J'ai des choses à faire, veuillez m'excuser.

L'adolescente fit une légère révérence et s'approcha de la porte de la salle.

_Je sais ce que tu as vu hier.

Elle stoppa sa main au dessus de la poignée de la porte.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisait dans la bibliothèque si tard, mais je sais que tu as surpris ma dispute avec Naël.

_Comm…

_Tu es peut être douée en espionnage et maître en l'art de ne pas te faire repérer, mais je suis beaucoup plus douée que toi.

_Je vous trouve bien impertinente maître Nathaniel.

_Et toi bien sûre de toi.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

La jeune femme tourna le dos à son élève et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre ensoleillée. Elle ne souriait pas. Jamais.

Ses longs cheveux ébène jonchaient le sol et ses longs doigts tapotaient sur la vitre de cristal.

_Pourquoi nous détestez vous.

_Si je n'ai pas donné de réponse à Naël, pourquoi t'en donnerais-je à toi ?

_Parce que moi, contrairement à Naël, je ne baisse pas les bras.

_… tu grandis Sérénité, c'en est impressionnant.

_… euh, excusez l'expression, mais là je pige rien. Je suis perdue.

_Ce n'est pas grave.

_… est ce que…

_Hn ?

Douce.

L'intonation de sa voix s'était faite douce. A dire la vérité, il n'y avait qu'avec son élève que Nathaniel était si douce et calme.

Elle même, qui était la première concernée, se demandait bien pourquoi.

_Est ce que… est ce que vous ne voulez pas dire pourquoi vous détestez les anges… ou bien est ce que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous les détestez.

Le regard de la jeune élève était très dur et sérieux.

La question retourna un peu Nathaniel, qui, pour une fois, se posa réellement la question. La veille, elle ne se sentait pas au mieux, et la bibliothèque peu visitée était un des meilleurs endroits pour retrouver la paix. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Naël l'avait suivie.

Naël, le grand archange au cœur tendre, celui qui aime tout le temps fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres dans le but humanitaire d'aider… il l'exaspérait. Cette bonté en était écœurante. Et c'était là que tout avait basculé. Une haine s'était emparé de son être, et dans une poussée de colère, elle s'était acharnée contre lui. Son comportement restait une énigme, même pour elle, qui en était la première concernée.

_Je suppose que c'est dans ma nature. Il en a toujours été ainsi.

_Je…

_Et je suppose que tu n'a pas fini ton interrogatoire, n'est ce pas ?

_Non.

Sérénité vint s'asseoir aux côté de son aînée. De combien d'années était elle plus âgée qu'elle ?4 à 6 ans, pas plus… Nathaniel n'avait que 20 ans, même si dans son attitude distante et froide, elle en paraissait bien plus. 

_Mais le questionnaire attendra, il faut que j'y aille.

_Sérénité.

_Oui Maître ?

_Je ne déteste pas TOUS les anges. Il y en a que j'apprécie.

_Cela ne me regarde pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

_Tu sais que maintenant, tu es apte à te débrouiller seule, alors pourquoi restes tu ?

_… tout simplement parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller, sinon croyez moi que je partirais. Au revoir.

Claquant la porte derrière elle, Sérénité laissa son maître enfermée chez elle et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Traînant des pieds et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le mur de muscles qui manquait de la percuter jusqu'à qu'elle touche le sol dans un fracas dignes des plus grands.

_EH MAIS TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATENTION ? ESPECE DE GRANDE… oh, maître Naël, c'est vous !

_Eh bien, en voilà un langage, jeune apprentie.

_Lâchez moi un peu je vous prie.

_Tu es bien révoltée, que ce passe-t-il ?

_Rien.

_C'est Heero qui te manque ?

_Un peu… je m'ennuie sans lui, c'est beaucoup moins drôle. Et puis…

_Nathaniel m'a dit ce matin que tu avait entendu notre dispute.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, ça va faire le tour de l'école !!!!!!!!!!!

_Calmes toi, je ne t'en veux pas. De plus, ton maître m'a présenté pour la première fois de sa vie des excuses.

_Oui, mais j'en ai rien a… attendez une minute, elle s'est excusée ??! Vous vous êtes pas gourré de personne au moins ?

_Haha, je ne crois pas ! Ces excuses ne l'ont pas empêchée de se monter des plus froides envers moi !^^

_Donc, c'est bien elle. Vous avez des nouvelles d'Heero ?

_Non, et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en avoir.

_Ah, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais manger… 

Laissant son aîné poursuivre sa marche dans les couloirs, elle longea le couloir pour se retrouver dans le réfectoire de l'académie. Mais sans Heero, les batailles de nourritures allaient se montrer plus que barbantes.

************

_Heero, je prend les bagages avec moi, alors peux tu prendre Duo devant avec toi, sur le cheval ?

_hn.

Heero ne voyait pas l'utilité de monter de tels animaux.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sorti ses ailes et aurait fait le voyage en peu de temps, mais là, au Royaume de la Terre, la discrétion était de rigueur. Ils avaient réussi à acheter deux chevaux à  un marchand à la sortie de la ville, une chance car il s'agissait des deux derniers. Les orcs avaient tués les autres sur leur passage, lors de leur attaque de la ville, il y avait peu. L'ange aida donc le natté à monter sur la selle. Bizarrement, il était bien plus léger qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il fallait aussi compter sur sa force angélique. Après tout, Heero n'était pas n'importe qui.

Après avoir scellé le cheval et avoir installé Duo, Heero entreprit de monter sur l'animal, qui malheureusement pour lui n'était pas des plus consentants, mais comme disait un proverbe terrien, si tu tombe de cheval, il faut remonter dessus… enfin, à peu de choses près. Ce fut donc après  7 tentatives plus douloureuses les unes que les autres que Heero réussi à « vaincre », ou plutôt à « convaincre » l'animal de le laisser monter. Assis sur son cheval et dissimulé derrière un sac, Quatre était mort de rire.

Tous ensemble, ils entamèrent leur périple sur les plaines d'Endor.

 ………..

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils chevauchaient et leur course semblait ne plus finir. Il y avait peu de conversation, s'en était démoralisant.

Dans son coin, Du se lamentait un peu de ne pas pouvoir observer le paysage. C'était une de ses occupations favorites, observer le moindre brin d'herbe, la moindre fleur, tout, et le graver inscrit dans sa mémoire, en faire des dessins même parfois. Duo avait toujours excellé dans cet art. Il repensait encore aux vastes prairies qu'il avait vu, étant petit, tentant de les visualiser lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit.

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

_Dis moi ce que tu vois.

_Hein ?

Heero manqua de tomber de cheval. Quelle demande bizarre… Il se demandait bien pourquoi Duo lui faisait une telle requête, mais la réponse le percuta comme un mur de granit : Duo ne voyait plus. Etrangement, il semblait s'en accommoder facilement, bien que sa tristesse soit profondément dissimulée au fond de son cœur.

Un bref coup d'œil à Quatre qui menait la marche lui indiqua que Duo était sérieux dans sa demande. Il respira une grande goulée d'air frais, et, s'empourprant des senteurs du paysage, commença sa description.

_Nous traversons les plaines de l'Endor. C'est une étendue de végétation.

_mais encore ?

_…

_Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus précis ?

_Je vais essayer… mais je n'ai jamais fait de description de paysage.

_Il ne suffit pas de décrire, il te suffit d'observer. Chaque détail a son importance, le moindre petit brin d'herbe, la moindre fleur, tout… il te suffit de te laisser porter et de me faire partager le regard que tu portes sur le monde.

Les paroles de Duo étaient très réalistes… Heero n'avait jamais réfléchi de la sorte aux choses. Toute sa vie, il avait côtoyé des tonnes d'éléments, et jamais il n'avait porté leur attention sur eux. Et puis, il se sentait comme responsable du natté, bien qu'il en ignore la raison. Peut être que si il était arrivé un peu plus tôt, il aurait pu éviter l'accident de Duo… Alors, la culpabilité reprenant le dessus, il se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça. Se laissant porter, il oublia tout et se restreint au monde environnant, et à Duo entre ses bras.

_Tu sens… la brise légère passer sur ton visage ? C'est le signe d'une fin de printemps. Elle soulève les brins d'herbe sous son passage, on a l'impression qu'il se lèvent à son arrivée. Les bougeons ont fini d'éclore et jaillissent de couleur dans la prairie verte qui s'étend à perte de vue, à n'en plus finir. Il n'y a que du vert, parsemé de couleurs de ci de là, éclairé par une lumière céleste, envoûtant toutes les créatures invisibles à nos yeux. Il y a quelques arbres, dont le feuillage brille de mille reflets et dont les fruits sont sortis, tombant sur le sol les uns après les autres au fil du temps. Je vois des nuages qui grisonnent le ciel et le parent de blanc… ils sont si fins, on dirait du coton. Je ne vois pas encore la forêt, nous en somme bien loin, nous commençons juste le trajet.

Durant son récit, Duo s'était laissé bercer par la voix de l'ange, qui, si douce, l'avait comme mi en transe. Doucement, il s'était appuyé au torse du japonais et continua d'écouter ce son mélodieux lui conter les merveilles du monde il se sentait bien. Heero chuchotait ces mots à son oreilles, lui envoyant un souffle chaud dans le coup, faisant s'envoler quelques mèches de cheveux.

_Et après ?

_C'est tout. Il n'y a que des herbes et des fleurs à perte de vue.

_N'avons nous pas encore rencontré quelques créatures féeriques ?

_Non, a part.. eh !!!!!! Mais c'était quoi ?

_Quoi ? que ce passe-t-il Heero ?

_Je sais pas, Aille !!! Il y a quelque chose qui me pince à plusieurs endroits depuis tout à l'heure !AILLE !!!

_Heero, arrêtes ton cheval et ne bouge plus !!!

Heero obéit, et tira les raines vers lui. Dans un mouvement de protection, il serra Duo tout contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras : il ne fallait pas qu'il perde la perle du savoir.

Quatre descendit de sa monture, sortit un petit sac de sa ceinture, prit la poudre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et en lança sur Heero en un souffle puissant. Des étincelles apparurent sur l'épaule de l'ange, révélant…

_Eh !!!! M'agressez pas comme ça ! je suis innocente !!!

_Ca alors…

_Quatre ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

_rien Duo, c'est juste un…

_Laissez moi me présenter !^^ 

_Fait donc.

_Je me somme Selphoria et je suis une fée !

_Une fée ? Un lutin plutôt !

_Eh !!!!!!

La petite créature battit des ailes et vint planter un doigt accusateur sur le nez de quatre. Elle devait faire 10 centimètres de hauteur, et possédait deux petites paires d'ailes dans le dos colorées par la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux bleutés voletaient sous ses oreilles et sa jupe à courts volants montait très haut. Elle était habillée d'un tissus féerique inconnu de tous. On aurait dit de l'eau. Ses yeux dorés lançaient un regard colérique envers l'elfe qui savait comment s'y prendre avec de telles créatures.

_Insultes moi tant que tu y est !! je ne sus pas de ce genre là moi !!Un lutin, nan mais pour qui me prenez vous ?Et puis, tu te prend pour qui pour m'attaquer ainsi ? tu n'est qu'un elfe que je sache !!!!!

_Tu as attaqué mon ami ici présent !

_Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucunes créatures féeriques dans les environs, alors je voulais lui faire part de ma présence !! Et je ne suis pas la seule ! Il y a des esprits tout autour de nous, vous ne les voyez pas ?!

_Si tu es une fée, que fais tu ici ?!Elles sont toutes dans la forêt de non retour d'après les rumeurs !

_Les rumeurs sont fausses !^^ Nous sommes toutes et tous présent partout dans le monde. Nous sommes les messagers du grand conseil qui nous a honoré de cette mission.

_Quelle mission ?

_Oh, je m'excuses :! Plus sérieusement. Je suis la fée de la forêt Selphoria, et moi et d'autres élus , sommes venus à la rencontre de la personne portant avec elle la perle du savoir. Nous sommes chargés de lui indiquer la marche à suivre et de la guider dans son périple.

_Bien. Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner, je viens de Névaria.

_Oh ? La ville elfique ? on dit que c'est merveilleux ! J'aurais tant voulu la visiter !^^

_Voici Heero, celui que tu as attaqué…

_Je ne l'ai pas attaqué, je lui ai juste fait ressentir ma présence… en le pinçant un peu, certes, mais vous avez vu ma taille ? J'aurais pas pu lui faire beaucoup de mal à ce grand machin !

_…Et Duo Maxwell, prince de Shinigar. C'est lui le porteur de la perle du savoir.

_Enchantée de te connaître Duo Maxwell !^^ Tu…

La petite fée alla voleter devant le visage de duo, et s'arrêta au niveau de ses yeux. Son babillage incessant s'arrêta net alors qu'elle remarquait que le jeun homme était dans l'incapacité d la voir. Un peu déstabilisée, elle n'en oublia pas sa mission.

_Il… il est…

_Oui, coupa Heero

_hum. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance duo Maxwell, porteur des pouvoirs de la perle. Dit elle en faisant une courte révérence.

_Moi aussi. Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

Il était beau. Une sorte d'aura se dégageait de son être, et son sourire était si doux… il était… spécial. La fée pouvait le sentir. Le grand conseil n'avait apparemment pas choisi leur porteur au hasard. Se ressaisissant, elle arrêta son observation d ce qu'elle avait nommé pour elle même : une créature féerique d'un autre monde.

_Heu, je dois t'indiquer le chemin. Heu, l'elfe, vient par là. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous partis ?

_cela va faire quelques heures je pense. Nous sommes partis de la ville. répondit Quatre.

_Hum… Donc, vous êtes à mi-chemin de la source. Si vous continuez à cette allure, vous arriverez à la tombée de la nuit à la source des fées. Il s'agit d'une rivière qui s'écoule sans fin. Vous pourrez vous y reposer pour la nuit, mais il faudra faire attention.

_Attention à quoi ?demanda Duo.

_Aux nymphes bien sur ! Avec les esprits de l'eau, elles habitent toutes les sources aquatiques, et elles sont très douées pour embobiner les gens, surtout les créatures masculines. Elles ont toujours besoin de compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se lassent, et alors…

_Alors ?

_Bah, soit elles renvoient les hommes, qui, trop malheureux, finissent par se suicider si ils sont trop dépendants, soit ils se font bouffer par des monstres de l'hadès.

_…

_Je vous ai pas rassurés là… C'est pas grave, mieux vaut que vous soyez au courrant. Bon, après vous être reposés, partez le plus vite possible, et si vous rencontrez des nymphes, ignorez les, c'est le meilleur moyen ! Après, il vous suffira de suivre la rivière, qui se jette dans le lac des étincelles. Il y aura bien plus d'arbres à partir de là, car c'est aussi là que débute la Forêt du non retour. Faites attention aux orcs, aux créatures qui n'ont pas l'air bien gentilles en général, celles qui ont de grandes dents et qui bavent en vous voyant, et surtout n'oubliez pas !! Tout ce qui est beau n'est pas forcément vrai. La plupart des choses ne sont qu'artifices, alors, surtout, protégez la perle du savoir. Du côté des nymphes, elles protégerons la perle, mais ne vous laissez pas avoir tout de même. Gardez là, elle sera plus en sécurité avec vous qu'avec elles.

_… c'est tout ?

_Non, mais après, ce sera à un autre messager de vous indiquer la route à suivre, mais ce ne sera pas forcément une fée. Un elfe peut être ou encore une esprit, je ne sais pas.

_Eh bien, merci de tout cœur, nous retiendrons tes sages conseils.

_De rien. Bonne route à vous !

_Bonne chance à toi aussi !

_Oh ! L'ange !!

_Hn ?

_surtout, prend soin de lui. Il est bien plus précieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Heero resta perplexe devant ces paroles énigmatiques et regarda Duo entre ses bras : que voulait elle dire par là ?

La petite fée s'éloigna du cheval et laissa Quatre remonter sur sa monture.

Les laissant s'éloigner, le petit être faisait de grands signes de la main en leur criant en langue féerique des mots encourageants. 

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient ne devenant que de petits points dans l'horizon, la fée se senti empoigner par la taille et tirer dans les airs pour ensuite se retrouver face à face avec quelqu'un qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

_Vous !!!!!!!!

_Où sont ils partis.

_Plutôt direct, ne ? on se connaît à peine, mais votre réputation vous a précédé !

_Réponds !

_Je ne vous dirais rien !!!!!! Jamais !! Vous et vos sbires pouvez vous tirer, je ne dirais rien !!vous pouvez aller trouver vos réponses dans l'Hadès si vous voulez !!!!!

_Elles n'y sont pas pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est là d'où je viens.

_Comment ?!!! Mais c'est impossible !!!…les… les portes de l'Hadès sont closes !!!!!!!

_As tu peur petit être ?

_Non !!!!!

_Tu semble terrorisées. Allons, dis moi tout.

_Vous ne les arrêterez jamais, ils réunifierons le royaume de la Terre et Outre Monde, et l'Hadès va se refermer ! Votre règne de terreur est fini !!!!!!

_Arrête de gaspiller ta salive inutilement, et dit moi tout de suite ce que je veux savoir.

Pour toute réponse, la fée cracha au visage de son agresseur et se débattit dans sa main. Soudain, elle disparu dans la poigne de chair qui se referma dans le vide en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Derrière l'être encapuchonné, les orcs grognaient et se tournaient de tous côtés.

De la main de la silhouette, une  boule d'énergie rouge apparue , et, comme une lame tranchante, fendit l'air jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne sa cible au loin.

_GYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En un cri, un petit corps tomba au sol comme une pierre qui tombe de plusieurs étages, une fine stature dont la chute fut amortie par l'herbe du sol. L'ombre noire s'approcha du tas et ramassa dans sa main le petit être dont la tête fut séparée du corps.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Il y aura bien d'autres messager pour nous indiquer le chemin à suivre. Tu as fait une erreur petit être, tu n'est plus là pour la regretter.

Dans son dos, les orcs riaient à gorge déployée et grognaient à n'en plus finir, alors que le petit corps  se consumait dans la main de l'ombre noire…

A suivre….

Note à 20h15, fin de chapitre.

Sakura : je sais, c'est court, mais la fin de chapitre n'était pas vraiment prévue…

Duo :donc, la mort de la fée n'était pas prévue au programme ?

Sakura : non.

Duo : mais je l'aimais bien moi, c'te petite bête !!!!

Sakura : je suis désolée, mais c'est un moyen comme un autre de continuer cette fic !^^ Allez, tu va être tranquille après !^^

Duo : chapitre délire la prochaine fois ?

Sakura : vi, c'est prévu !^^

Duo : dites lui ce que vous en avez pensé, car vu la tête qu'elle fait, cette fée a traumatisé l'autrice.

Sakura : je voulais pas, je te jure…

Duo : mais je sais !^^ allons, sèche tes larmes Sak'.

Sakura : voulais pas…*chibi eyes*

Duo : ah ! là là ! Pauvre Sakura.


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Sérieux, trop sérieux d'ailleurs, embrouillage à chaque chapitre…

Disclamer : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. Le reste, c'est sorti de ma tête(ne m'en voulez pas, pitié !)

Note : désolée pour la fée.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et avis sur cette fic, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir que d'avoir de vos nouvelles !^^

Merci encore, et continuez à me donner votre avis !

L'ombre d'un Ange chap. 4 

_…

_Tu es bien silencieux Duo.

_Je m'ennuie.

_On arrive bientôt Duo.

_Heero, ça va faire au moins 3 heures que tu me dis la même chose !

_Quatre a dit que la source ne se trouvait pas trop loin.

_Mouais…

_Que veux-tu que je te dise, c'est pas ma faute !

_Tu deviens bavard toi !^^

_…

_C'est bon, j'ai lâché une ânerie, je le ferais plus, juré… mais ne te range pas dans ton mutisme.

_…

Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre Heero. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, concrètement, mais il savait une chose : Heero le rassurait. Avec lui, il se sentait bien, au calme, et sa voix l'apaisait ainsi que sa chaleur. Avec lui, il arrivait peu à peu à « surmonter » son handicap. Le fait d'être aveugle ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça lorsqu'il était avec Heero, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose le détendait lorsqu'il se trouvait près de l'ange.

 Toute la journée, depuis leur rencontre après son « accident », il avait passé tout son temps à ses côtés. Il s'était fait un ami, un vrai, et le voir plongé dans son silence comme ça le détruisait. Il lui avait fallu une journée entière pour le faire parler et le mettre en confiance. Maintenant, il le sentait tendu, comme s'il se sentait obligé d'agir comme ça. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution, car passer le reste du temps devant une personne silencieuse, et même froide, il ne le supporterait pas, surtout qu'il leur restait beaucoup de trajet, Duo en était certain, et malheureusement pour lui, Quatre ouvrant la marche, il se trouvait trop loin du natté pour engager une conversation. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : après tout, c'était une façon comme une autre de faire parler ce glaçon.

_Hee-chan ? 

Duo senti Heero tressaillir dans son dos. Lorsqu'il utilisait cette intonation tendre, douce, et presque enfantine, Duo savait que personne ne lui résistait, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi Heero échapperait à la règle. De plus, il avait utilisé un de ces surnoms dont il avait le secret… il était foutu !

_Hn ?

_Dis-moi…

_Hn ?

_La fée… elle était comment ?

_En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

La partie était gagnée d'avance.

_Eh bien, je n'en ai jamais vu, j'ai toujours vécu en ville, ou bien avec Quatre, mais toujours chez les humains… alors des fées, tu te doute que j'en ai pas vu souvent.

_…

_Hee-chan ?

_…

_S'il te plait.

_… Elle faisait 10 centimètres de hauteur et elle avait des ailes, que veux tu que je te dise.

_La même chose que lorsque tu m'as décrit le paysage.Si je ne peux pas voir, Je veux pouvoir imaginer Heero.

L'ange soupira. Il se devait d'accéder à sa requête. Après tout, que risquait-il?

 Il se remémora les conseils de Duo et, respirant un grand coup et fermant les yeux, visualisa l'image de la petite fée qui les avait abordés quelques heures plus tôt.

_Heero ?

_Oui ?

_Raconte le moi.

_Hn …Elle était toute petite, minuscule, mais tout à fait charmante.  Du haut de ses dix centimètres, elle nous a toisés tous les 3 et s'est approchée de notre monture. Ses cheveux d'une couleur bleutée lu tombaient un peu au-dessus des épaules, rebiquant quelque peu et effleurant ses oreilles effilées et pointues au bout. Elle voletait tout autour de nous, de ses petites ailes de soie colorée à l'aide de la lumière du soleil dans leur transparence. Deux petites paires d'ailes qui la maintenaient dans les airs, et qui la faisait balancer de gauche à droite avec une habileté déconcertante. Elle était vêtue d'un tissu bleuté tirant sur le rose, connu seulement des fées et de leur tisserands, qui ressemblait à de l'eau… fluide, tout en étant solide, doux et volatile. Il était tellement léger qu'a la moindre brise, il décollait quelque peu de ses fines jambes. Elle était parée de bijoux, quelques bracelets sans prétention mais qui lui donnait quelque distinction et qui illuminaient ses poignets ainsi que sa cheville droite dés qu'ils étaient exposés à la lumière qu'ils réfléchissaient. Son petit nez était retroussé et lui donnait un petit air mutin, parfaitement accordé à sa personnalité libertine. Elle nous fixait de ses grands yeux dorés, qui contrastaient avec sa peau veloutée et nacrée, typique des fées…

De son cheval, Quatre réussissait à entendre la conversation grâce à son ouïe, plus développée chez les elfes que chez les humains. Sentir Heero aussi patient et protecteur avec son meilleur ami lui réchauffait le cœur, et il en avait bien besoin : quelques heures plus tôt, il avait senti un grand froid, comme une vie qui s'éteint brutalement, et s'était effacée sans laisser de trace, dans une douleur atroce, comme une mort violente…

Il ne devait pas laisser ses instincts empiéter sur lui. Il se devait de guider Duo au grand conseil, et ne pas se déconcentrer de sa route…

Se laissant bercer par la voix du japonais, Duo se laissa entraîner dans les limbes du sommeil, se sachant protégé, il n'avait rien à craindre, il le savait….

*************

A pas vifs, la jeune fille se dirigeait vers le réfectoire de l'académie, bougonnant quelque peu dans sa barbe invisible.

_Moi, je maintiens qu'elle lui plait… Et puis il m'énerve ! Rah, j'en ai assez de me compliquer la vie !

Soudain, un flash apparu devant ses yeux et elle s'arrêta net alors qu'une phrase et une image s'imposaient dans son esprit…

_**Des plumes noires, des plumes blanches, tombant vers le sol dans un puit de ténèbres sans fond virevoltent au vent…**_

_//Unies dans un monde de différences et se fondant dans le néant_

_La lumière aurait-elle encore une raison d'être si l'ombre n'existait plus ?_

Tenebrasys Chimerica Unifandios // Un jour tu comprendra… 

Les flashs de lumières s'arrêtèrent là.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux brusquement et eu la surprise de se retrouver encore dans le couloir menant au réfectoire. Un jeune homme lui faisait face. Il devait s'agir d'un autre élève de l'Académie, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

_Eh ! Sérénité !!

_Hein ?

_Eh, bouge ! Ca va faire 10 minutes que tu reste là, plantée comme un piquet !

_Euh, d'acc… je..10 minutes t'as dit ?

_… On va bientôt manger. Rejoins moi au réfectoire lorsque tu te rendra compte que tu es revenue à la réalité.

Elle regarda le garçon s'éloigner et posa une main sur son front, s'inquiétant très sérieusement de sa santé mentale.

_Cette fois, c'est bon, chuis dingue ! On se calme Sérénity, on se calme… je devrais demander à Maître Nathaniel ce que c'est…

rebroussant chemin, elle décida d'aller poser quelques questions à son mentor, sans se douter que , quelques mètres plus loin…

                                                                       *¤*¤*¤*

TOC TOC…

_Hum ? Entrez…

Naël poussa prudemment la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, faisant un sourire charmeur à la personne qu'il désirait voir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sourire qui fut accueilli assez froidement…

_Naël ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche dans mes appartements ?

_Je venais te voir… As-tu quelque chose contre les visites de courtoisies ?

_Non.

_Alors, tant mieux.

Tout sourire , il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, aux côtés de son hôtesse, qui tapotait doucement de ses doigts la vitre de cristal qui donnait sur l'immense jardin de l'Académie.

_Alors ? Quel honneur me vaut ta présence ici ?

_Tu pourrais être un peu moins froide avec tes invités tu sais, tu risques de les faire fuir.

_Peut être, mais si c'est le but recherché ?

_Alors tu es encore plus irrécupérable que je ne le pensais.

_Fais vite.

_Sérénité m'a dit sur le chemin que tu était calme aujourd'hui, alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

_Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le calme avant la tempête ?

_… Soyons sérieux, juste un instant. Je pense que ces derniers temps, tu as été assez cruelle avec moi, alors que je ne cherchais qu'à être en ta compagnie, ou encore à t'aider.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et encore moins de compagnie.

_Tu aime ta solitude, c'est ton droit… et arrête de tapoter cette fichue fenêtre !!

Passablement énervé par l'indifférence et le mépris de son vis à vis ainsi que des-dits tapotements ,qui étaient devenus frénétiques et rapides, contre la vitre, Naël attrapa la main baladeuse et la tira vers lui, entraînant irrémédiablement son propriétaire dans le mouvement. 

_Si tu voulais du contact Naël, il y avait d'autres moyens de le demander.

_Ce bruit est énervant en soi.

_Et toi, n'est tu pas passablement énervant ?

_Nathaniel, tout t'énerve. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne percerais jamais  ce masque glacé qui entoure ton être… d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un y arrivera un jour.

_Tu lis l'avenir maintenant ?

_Tu es cynique.

_Et toi très ennuyeux.

_Et puis je savoir en quoi je suis ennuyeux ?

_Tu es trop prévisible, trop bon, et surtout, on à l'impression que chaque fais et geste chez toi est préparé et planifié. C'est… rasoir.

_…

Au moment où il allait parler, où plutôt répondre à la phrase blessante de Nathaniel, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sérénité, essoufflée par la course qu'elle avait sûrement du mener dans les couloirs. Nathaniel se leva de la fenêtre et avança de quelques pas. Jetant un regard noir à Nael, elle s'adressa à son élève.

_Que veux-tu Sérénité ?

_Je… je peux revenir plus tard si vous voulez rep…

_Sérénité !

_Bien. J'avais une question.

_Hn. Fais court.

_Euh… Vous avez plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine… ça veut dire quoi « _Tenebrasys Chimerica Unifandios » ?_

Les yeux de Nathaniel se réduisirent à deux petites fentes. On dirait presque de la peur, tant son visage s'était décomposé à l'audition de ces quelques mots, prononcés dans une langue inconnue du monde angélique. Sur un ton mordant et presque terrifié, elle demanda des explications.

_D'où tiens tu cette phrase ?!

_Si je vous le disais, vous me prendriez pour une folle, alors je préfère pas vous le dire. Si vous pouviez répondre à ma question, ça m'arrangerait.

_…Tu n'es  pas encore apte à comprendre.

_Ah bah ça c'est la meilleure ! Comment ça je ne suis pas apte à comprendre ?!

_Silence. Nous en rediscuterons. Va… euh, fais ce que tu veux, mais va-t-en.

_Bien maître Nathaniel… maître Naël…

Et sur ce, la jeune fille fit une légère révérence et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Nathaniel avait eu peur en entendant ces mots. Mais pourquoi tant de secrets ? Pourquoi avait elle refusé de lui dire la signification de ces quelques mots, elle qui jusqu'à présent lui avait tout appris sans distinction ?

***************

_Duo…Eh ! Duo !

_Hein... de quoi? Hee-chan ? Où es tu ?!

_Chut… Derrière toi… là… tu sens mes mains et les raines sur ton visage ? Là ?

_Ou… Oui… c'est bon. Merci Heero.

_De rien du tout. On arrive.

_… Où ça ?

_A la source des nymphes… on a à moitié traversé les plaines de l'Endor.

_Ah ?… et il est quelle heure exactement ?

_Je n'en sais rien. C'est le crépuscule. Le soleil se couche.

_Ah… laisse moi deviner… tu vois le disque de feu disparaître derrière une étendue de verdure, parant le ciel de mille éclats bleutés et rosés et se reflétant dans la source toute proche… je me trompe ?

_Non… et la source est illuminée, on dirait qu'elle vit au même rythme que le vent qui la balaye de sa main…

_Et alors que tu arrives les oiseaux présent sur les rives s'envolent et disparaissent parmi les nuages…

_Exactement.

_Tu vois, l'observation a du bon parfois…

_… si tu le dis…

_Heero ?

_……

_Heero ? Eh ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

_…….

_Heero ?!!!

Perdu dans ses pensées, Heero n'entendait pas les appels désespérés de son ami devant lui… seul les images et les sons qui défilaient dans sa tête comptaient… son univers se résumait à ça…

4 voix dont la sienne résonnaient dans cet espace noir, sans fond, noir, toujours aussi noir, dont on ne voyait ni le début ni la fin… Des plumes… blanches et noires tombaient de partout, auréolées de lumières…virevoltent dans un puis sans fond au gré d'un vent invisible et insensible…

L'une des 3 autres voix lui était familière… c'était une voix féminine, mais résonnée par un échos… en profondeur… Il se sentait entouré tout en se sentant solitaire… soudain, les voix reprirent cette phrase, très distinctement…

_//Unies dans un monde de différences et se fondant dans le néant_

_La lumière aurait-elle encore une raison d'être si l'ombre n'existait plus ?_

Tenebrasys Chimerica Unifandios // Un jour tu comprendra… 

_Sérénity… WHAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Outch…

_Hee-... Heero? Hee... Aahhhhhhh!!

_Hum... mais qu'est ce que…  Duo ! Duo, ça va ?

_Oui, ça va… Hee-chan ? Où es tu ?

_Chut… là, je suis là… là…. Tu sens mes mains ?

_Oui… Oui, je sens.

Duo porta la main sur sa joue et la posa par dessus celle de l'ange. Totalement déboussolé, Quatre regarda en spectateur un Duo totalement perdu et un Heero assez retourné si ce n'est pas paniqué. Il descendit de son cheval et rattrapa celui des deux jeunes hommes qui n'avait pas arrêté sa course. Il avait senti comme une sensation bizarre, et comme un brouillard qui aurait pris Heero dans ses filets. Tout d'un coup, en se retournant pour leur dire que la source était à vue, il vit Heero le regard dans le vague, Duo totalement paniqué qui tentait de le ramener à la réalité, puis le japonais qui tombait de sa monture, et n'ayant ni appui ni raines, Duo lui aussi avait chuté.

_Tu va bien Duo ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Quatre. Heero est là, et comme je l'ai dit, le sol et moi, c'est désormais une grande histoire d'amour.

Heero souri. Pas seulement à l'évocation de l'histoire d'amour naissante entre le natté et la terre, mais aussi par la simple phrase prononcée : Heero est là.

Quel dommage que Duo n'ai pas la chance de voir un si beau sourire lui être adressé…

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

_Dis moi, qui est Sérénity ?

_Que ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

_Avant de tomber de cheval, c'est la dernière chose que tu as dite… Tu as dit une phrase bizarre dans une langue inconnue, et puis tu as prononcé un nom : Sérénity. Alors je voulais juste…

_Sérénity est le nom de ma meilleure amie.

_Oh ? juste amis, pas plus ?

_Duo ! Il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien, tu entends ?!

_Eh ! te justifie pas comme si on était mariés !^^ Pourquoi ne pourrait-il rien y avoir entre vous ? Elle est pas belle ?

_… si… elle est magnifique, d'ailleurs, elle a plusieurs prétendants dans Ou… heu, là où je vis. Mais on se supporterais plus au bout de deux jours…

_Heero, je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un me ment. Tu la supporterais très bien.

_… j'avoue. Mais c'est parce que je la supporte tellement bien que rien n'est possible. C'est une amitié fraternelle qui nous lie tous les deux, de plus, je la connais depuis qu'on est tout petits…

_amis d'enfance, ne ?

_hm.

_C'est vrai qu'à ce stade là, c'est dur d'envisager quelque chose… les liens sont trop forts et trop fragiles.

_Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

_Non. Mais bizarrement, je lis facilement dans l'âme des gens.

_Hein ?!

_ne panique pas Heero, c'est juste une expression.

_…

_Alors ? Tu m'aide à me relever, sinon, je vais finir par croire que tu apprécie te retrouver au dessus de moi au raz du sol !^^

Heero rougi sous la remarque et aida Duo à se relever. Quelque part, il remerciait les Grands Ancêtres de la Guerre que Duo n'ai pas vu son trouble… malheureusement pour lui, Quatre, lui, avait des yeux qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène et dont le sourire en coin était plus qu'équivoque…et qui plus est, l'elfe n'était nullement impressionné par le regard noir que lui lançait l'ange.

Il marchèrent quelques mètres, Duo accroché au bras de Heero pour savoir où aller, et arrivèrent à la source. Là, Quatre laissa les chevaux s'abreuver en silence et défit les quelques bagages histoire d'alléger sa monture.

Heero, lui, alla près de la source et s'assis avec Duo.

_Qui vous autorise à vous reposer céans ?

Au son de la voix mélodieuse, les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient rien eu le temps de faire se retournèrent en sa direction. Heero, qui voyait à qui il avait à faire, en resta bouche bée…

_Excusez nous… nous…heu, enfin…

_Ne vous excusez pas, je ne pourrais décemment pas refuser que de beaux jeunes hommes comme vous fatigués comme vous l'êtes…

_Heero… murmura Duo, qui est ce ?

_Une nymphe… répondit il sur le même ton.

Une nymphe… la créature féminine parfaite après les elfes… haute et fine, ses longues jambes dont la peau satinée étincelait à la lumière portaient une fine silhouette parfaitement formée. Sa petite robe s'arrêtait bien au dessus des genoux était tissée à base d'eau, dont seuls les esprits de l'eau et les nymphes savaient maîtriser le tissage aquatique. Ses longs cheveux fins et lumineux descendaient au niveau des reins de la créature dont deux mèches encadraient son visage. De fines mains étaient posées sur des hanches parfaites et dont la peau diaphane resplendissait, ornée de bracelets d'or. Son doux visage n'exprimait que beauté et séduction. Un petit nez, fin, parfait, une bouche rose et pulpeuse, et de superbes yeux bleus assortis à la couleurs plus claire de ses cheveux aux airs aquatiques. Un seul de ses sourires était suffisant pour déstabiliser tout un régiment d'insensibles, et rien ni personne n'avait jusqu'à présent su résister à leur charme.

Plus loin, Heero en voyait plusieurs autres sortir de l'eau, se prélasser au soleil dans des poses lascives, et deux d'entres elles étaient déjà en train de s'occuper des chevaux et de câliner quatre dans un coin, lui apportant victuailles et boissons.

_Votre ami a déjà commencé à se plaire ici. En sera-t-il de même pour vous ?

_Je…

_Nous n'en savons rien encore mademoiselle, mais nous acceptons volontiers votre hospitalité.

_Nous vous remercions seigneur. Puis-je connaître votre nom et celui de votre compagnon ?

_je me nomme Duo, et mon ami ici présent se nomme Heero.

_Je suis ravie et charmée de faire la connaissance de si aimables personnes. Mon nom est Syldire. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir chez nous. Si vous veuillez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre…

_Heu, non mademoiselle. Mon ami ici présent est si fatigué qu'il en a du mal à parler, et je ne peux me déplacer sans lui, alors, veuillez nous excuser si nous ne pouvons momentanément vous suivre.

La nymphe regarda avec étonnement le japonais perdu dans son décolleté, et Duo qui semblait regarder ailleurs. L'ignorait-il ? Ca, elle ne le supporterais pas. Elle ne laissait personne indifférent, alors ce ne serait sûrement pas ce jeune homme qui commencerait.

_Bien, mais je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser. Désirez vous quelque chose ?

_Non, merci. Vous êtes bien aimable dame Syldire.

_C'est normal Duo sempai.

Il lui résistait. Il l'ignorait en plus ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne le laisserai pas indifférent plus longtemps. Ce jeune homme lui plaisait énormément. Elle passerait à la prochaine étape très bientôt.

_Heero, souffla Duo, n'oublie pas ce qu'à dit la fée !

Heero sembla se réveiller, et tout de suite, une idée germa dans son esprit.

_Dame Syldire ?

L'interpellée se retourna. Ce n'était pas celui là qu'elle espérait prendre avec elle, mais il était beau, et même somptueux… elle saurait facilement se contenter.

_Oui, Heero sama ?

_je voudrais communiquer avec quelqu'un.

_heu…voilà une bien étrange requête que celle-ci…

_je sais que les nymphes sont assez puissantes pour appeler quelqu'un à travers les mondes.

_Essayeriez vous la flatterie Heero-sama ?

_Oui. Mais je sais que j'obtiendrais ce que je désire de vous.

__Moi aussi, petit homme, moi aussi…_

Tout en prenant une pose lascive, elle s'assis aux côtés de l'ange qui arborait un superbe sourire.

_Une demande est facilement acceptée lorsqu'un compliment s'impose…A qui voulez vous parler Heero sama ?

_A une amie. Elle est loin.

Puis chuchotant à son oreille

_Elle est sur outre Monde.

Heero arborait un sourire radieux. La nymphe, elle était décomposée. Quand il disait communiquer, elle ne pensait pas qu'il voudrait communiquer avec un ange !

_Vous… vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites ?

_Mais bien sur.

_A… alors venez avec moi. Dit elle en reprenant toute son assurance.

Alors qu'il se levaient, une nymphe alla droit vers Duo et passa ses bras autours de ses épaules. Au moment Où Heero allait vers cette usurpatrice, Syldire le retint.

_Il ne peux pas aller avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'occupera bien de lui.

__C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…_pensa Heero.

Plus traîné qu'accompagné par la nymphe, Heero se dirigeait vers la surface du lac.

_Ensemble, ils sont forts, mais séparés, ils sont vulnérables. L'elfe va rester un bon moment je pense…quand au natté, il est à moi ! Mes instruction à leur arrivée étaient formelles. Duo sempai, tu sera bientôt mien !_

Arrivés au bord, Elle fit asseoir le japonais et lui prit la main pour la plonger dans l'eau.

_Il va te falloir penser très fort à la personne à contacter. Mais attention ! Si elle ne se trouve pas à proximité d'un point d'eau, le sors ne marchera pas. Lorsque la personne sera en contact avec vous, vous verrez son reflet à la place du votre.

_Bien.

Heero ferma les yeux et sentit la main de la nymphe enlacer ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Ne pas penser à la nymphe ensorceleuse, ne pas penser à Duo loin de lui.  Juste se concentrer, et penser très fort à l'endroit et à la personne à contacter… il fallait qu'il lui parle, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus, et surtout, de l'informer sur sa situation…

Sérénity… 

*************

_Je vais devenir folle, pensa la jeune fille, d'abord, je me met à entendre des voix, à voir des plumes partout, bon ça logique, je suis textuellement parlant un ange, mais quand même… Et puis maître Nathaniel qui balise et qui panique alors que je la retrouve dans les bras de Naël… c'est le monde à l'envers.. Et Heero qui m'abandonne ! Il devrait être revenu depuis longtemps !

Totalement déboussolée, la jeune fille, assise sur un de ses grands bancs sur les longues tables du réfectoire, appuya sa main sur son front et apporta son verre d'eau qui se trouvait devant elle à sa bouche…

//Sérénity…//

_GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond de son banc et balança son verre d'eau à travers la table, les yeux exorbité et les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçu avec horreur que tous les anges de l'académie sans exception la regardaient comme une folle.

_Qui ne penserais pas ça de moi_, pensa Sérénity, _je viens d'envoyer valser mon verre d'eau en criant comme une dingue… mais j'ai vu Heero… je l'ai vu… c'est pas possible, je vais perdre la tête…. Faut que j'aille ailleurs !_

S'excusant comme elle pouvait, elle fila droit devant elle à pas précipités, sa robe blanche battant derrière elle au fil du vent, vers la sortie, en espérant que personne ne se souviendrais de cet incident…

Rêve pas trop ma cocote… 

************

_Alors ?

_je ne sais pas… je l'aie vue quelques secondes, puis …. Enfin, j'ai surtout vu sa bouche moi…

_Hum… réessaye… on ne sait jamais.

La nymphe ré-enserra la main de l'ange dans la sienne alors qu'Heero se re-concentrai pour se re-connecter à Sérénity, tout en se demandant si cette nymphe n'en faisait pas de trop. Elle était bien entreprenante avec eux…

**************

_On se calme Sérénity, on se calme.

A cause de l'heure du déjeuné, les couloirs étaient déserts… et elle remerciaient les Dieux anciens. Personne ne pourrait la voir se parler à elle même de cette façon. Toute perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu ou entendu dans la journée, elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes des filles et posa fermement ses mains sur le lavabo sont quelques gouttes s'échappaient.

_//Sérénity ? Tu es là ?//_

La jeune fille se regarda dans la glace et recula d'un bond.

Je deviens folle… en plus, j'ai une tête de déterrée…. Je me fais peur à moi même !Pov fille va ! et en plus, j'ai *encore* entendu cette voix…

Alors qu'elle se parlait *encore*toute seule, quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes.  La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire gêné alors que la nouvelle arrivante alla faire ses besoins.

Si elle ne m'a pas prise pour une folle, c'est que je suis vraiment chanceuse… 

Encore plus retournée qu'avant, Sérénity se réfugia dans la première cabine de libre et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

//Sérénity !!!!!!!//

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et respira profondément.

_Ce n'est que mon imagination… rien que mon imagination…

Prudemment, elle tourna la tête, et son regard changea lorsqu'elle aperçu….

_GGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

… Le visage de Heero dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Dans la cabine d'à côté, l'autre ange fit un bond de trois mètres au dessus du sol en entendant le cri poussé. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle pu voir une jeune fille blonde se précipiter en courrant hors de la cabine des toilettes.

_Cette fille est cinglée…

Une nouvelle jeune fille fit sin entrée dans la pièce, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Derechef, elle s'adressa à l'autre adolescente.

_Heu, c'était qui ?

_'sais pas. Elle a pas arrêté de parler toute seule et elle a hurlé alors qu'elles e trouvait dans les toilettes. Elle est folle.

_Dis pas ça, tu ne sais pas. Peut être y avait il une de ces grosses bêtes dans les toilettes…

_allons voir….

Toutes deux s'approchèrent assez prudemment de la porte et l'ouvrirent.

_Tu vois bien ! cette fille est folle.

_Oui.

La nouvelle alla s'enfermer dans la petite pièce et s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur la cuvette lorsque…

//Euh, excusez moi…//

La jeune fille hurla si fort que les vitres de la salle en tremblèrent et se rua sur la sortie. L'autre ange, septique sur ce qu'il pouvait se trouver de si terrifiant dans cette cabine, entra elle aussi à l'intérieur… pour en ressortir aussi vite et s'évanouir en chemin.

****************

_Heero sama ?

_Elle a eu peur. Je vais réessayer.

_Comment savez vous qu'elle av encore se trouver près d'un point d'eau ?

_Je le sais. Répondit il froidement. 

_Bien, alors si vous y tenez…

Re plongeant encore sa main dans l'eau de la source colorée, Heero sentit encore la main de la nymphe s'agripper à la sienne. Il la réprimanderait plus tard, pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur son objectif…

************

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Sérénity s'appuya contre le montant et se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_Je perds la tête, c'est pas possible autrement… Bon, reste calme ma fille, détends toi… Aoum…. Aoummmmm…. Heero, tes techniques de relaxation laissent à désirer.

Puis se ressaisissant, elle se leva quelque peu et se dirigea vers la porte aux montants dorés adjacente à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce éclairée.

_Vais aller prendre un bain, après ça ira mieux. Pour éviter tout arrêt cardiaque en cours de route, restons zen…

Elle laissa tomber l'écharpe de satin qui enroulait ses épaules au sol et ouvrit la porte.

La salle était immense. La baignoire pouvait accueillir 3 personnes facilement et 3 de ses marches se trouvaient au dessus du sol alors que le reste s'y trouvait enfoncé. Les murs dorés étaient parsemés de petites frises et des petits anges étaient incrustés en leur sein : l'un tenait des serviettes, un autre tenait  les ustensiles de nettoyage comme le savon ou les sel de bains, et deux autres, l'un au début de la baignoire et son jumeau à l'opposé tenaient leurs mains jointes tendues vers le ciel. Sérénity fit un geste de la main et prononça une phrase dans sa langue natale et, des deux mains des anges, jailli une eau claire et des petites bulles de savon colorées de rose imprégnées de senteurs comme la rose ou la lavande

La jeune fille ôta le reste de ses vêtements et passa une serviette blanche autours de ses cheveux d pour les retenir quelque peu, bien que malgré leur longueur, quelques mèches encadraient toujours son visage et de longues extrémités s'extirpaient de leur prison de tissus pour lui tomber dans le dos.

Après tout ça, Sérénity descendit prudemment dans l'imposante baignoire et se détendit en fermant les yeux tout en écoutant le bruit régulier de l'eau qui coule.

Devant elle, elle ne put voir un trouble de l'eau se former.

_C'est calme… j'aime… enfin la paix.

//Sérénity//

_Non, c'est encore mon imagination qui me joue des tours, je n'ouvrirait même pas les yeux. Dit elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

//sérénity, ouvre les yeux ! C'est moi ! C'est Heero//

_Heero est au Royaume de la Terre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me met à imaginer une voix lui ressemblant me parler et d'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je lui répond… dit elle d'une voix toujours aussi terrorisée.

//oh ! Merdeuse ! tu réponds !!//

La, Sérénity se dit que, vu le surnom employé, ce ne pouvait pas être seulement des bribes de son imagination qui lui jouaient des tours. Hésitante, elle ouvrit les yeux et du se plaquer la main à la bouche et s'agripper fortement au rebord de la baignoire pour retenir un autre hurlement. Dans le reflet de l'eau, une auréole scintillante brillait, entourant le visage d'un ange bien connu .

_Hee…. Heero ?!

//Non, le père noël.//

_Mais… maismaismaismais….

//oui, après, tu passe au reste de la phrase.//

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon bain ?!

//Je devais te parler, et c'est le seul moyen de communication que j'ai trouvé//

_Mais tu pouvais attendre ! Je te signale que je suis pas en tenue pour te répondre !!

Heero remarqua seulement à ce moment là que son amie se trouvait nue, mais heureusement, immergée dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Ses joues prirent une couleur carmine et il lui répondit tant bien que mal en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne.

//Je suis désolé, mais je t'ai appelée deux fois et les deux fois, tu as hurlé de peur.//

_Tu es apparu dans mon verre d'eau, dans le robinet et dans la cuvettes dans les toilettes des filles !!!!!

//Oui. Désolé. Au fait, y'a une fille qui s'y est évanouie.//

_Ton charme est ravageur dit donc !

//Hn//

_Bon ? la raison de ta… « vision » surprise ?

//Je vais rester plus longtemps au royaume de la Terre, il y a eu un… contretemps.//

_Quel genre de contretemps ?

//En arrivant sur terre, il y avait une bataille. Des orcs, et une silhouette dans une cape noire se battaient, enfin, assiégeaient un carrosse avec un elfe et un humain de dans. Je les ai aidés, puisqu'il n'y avait personne. Il se trouve que l'humain est le porteur de la perle du savoir…//

_C'est une blague ?!

//Je suis Sérieux. Je vais rester pour les aider dans leur quête.//

_D'acc. Faut que je prévienne Naël je suppose ?

//Oui. Sérénity ?//

_Vip ?

//Je sais que tu es, enfin… que tu as une formation pour devenir ange guérisseur plus tard…//

_Heu, oui… j'ai presque terminé d'ailleurs. Je devrais passer ange guérisseur en fin d'année. Pourquoi ?

//Il… il se trouve que… si je ne peux pas revenir, c'est par ce que le porteur de la perle a besoin de moi…//

_Continue, tu m'intéresse… tu sais, je ne guéris pas l'amour moi !^^

//Sérénity !! Il ne s'agit pas de ça !!! Au cours de la bataille, le porteur est devenu aveugle…//

_Zanko !!

//Pas de grossièretés je te prie.//

_Maieuh ! C'est de l'angélisque !

//Je m'en fiche. Etant donne que tu as un voyage initiatique à faire sur Terre, est ce que tu pourrais passer ?//

_Tu veux que je vienne guérir ses yeux ?! Mais … je sais pas si j'en serais capable… il faudrait que je le vois d'abord.

//Fais vite.//

_Je vais faire ce que je pourrais pour me libérer, mais je ne te garantie rien. On m'a prise pour une folle toute la journée.

//Explique .//

_J'ai balancé mon verre contre le mur au réfectoire, j'ai hurlé comme une dingue au moins trois fois, je parle toute seule, Maître naël fait du rentre dedans à maître Nathaniel et j'ai entendu des voix toute la journée en plus de la tienne et j'ai vu des plumes voler.

//Dans un puit sans fond ? noir ? des plumes blanches et noires et une phrase incompréhensible ?//

_Oui ! c'est ça ! mais comment…

//Unies dans un monde de différences et se fondant dans le néant

La lumière aurait-elle encore une raison d'être si l'ombre n'existait plus ?//

_Tenebrasys Chimerica Unifandios/ Un jour tu comprendra… 

//J'ai entendu cette phrase avec 4 voix et je suis tombé de cheval.

_Moi, je me suis arrêtée dans le couloir et j'ai couru le dire à maître Nathaniel. Elle a eu l'air d'avoir très peur de cette phrase, et je crois que je sais pourquoi.

//explique.//

_Tenebrasys Chimerica Unifandios est une phrase incompréhensible de tous les anges dans la mesure où elle n'est pas dite en langue connue des anges.

//Abrège.//

_C'est du démon. C'est pour ça que tu ne comprend pas.

//Et toi, tu comprends ?//

_Non, je connaît les bases pour parler démon, mais ça, je ne sais pas ce Que ça veux dire. Une chose est sure : je ne suis pas folle ! Sortez l'ambroisie !!!!!

//T'as bien dit que maître naël faisait du rentre dedans à Nathaniel ?//

_Hn. Il est mazo, pas vrai ?

//Suicidaire.//

_^^ Je trouve aussi ! Surtout lorsqu'on sais qu'elle ne supporte pas grand monde. Heero ? où es tu exactement ?

//Dans les plaines de l'Endor. Nous devons nous rendre au Grand conseil dans la forêt du non retour. On est à… la source des nymphes.//

La jeune fille manqua de se lever de la baignoire, mais se ressaisi.

_Surtout, tu t'éloigne de ces folles ! Elles sont dangereuses, et je le sais pour en connaître au moins une de réputation ! Ne t'approche pas de celle qui s'appelle Syldire !

//Elle a l'air sympa.//

_Elle n'en a que l'air ! Cette fille est cinglée ! C'est une nymphomane, qui dés que tu as le dos tourné va tout faire pour te garder en son pouvoir, et elle aime les hommes soumis ! Nombres d'hommes et anges ont été pris dans ses filets ! Heero, je t'en conjure, va-t-en d'ici dés que possible avec tes amis, c'est un ordre ! Si elle a jeté son dévolu sur l'un d'entre vous, c'en est fini !

//Que veux tu que je fasse pour ne pas céder ?//

_Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : accroche toi à quelqu'un auquel tu tiens énormément, quelqu'un dont tu es amoureux de préférence.

//Hn. Merci Sérénity.//

_De rien, mais fais attention. Reviens entier. Et, pour ton ami, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

//Merci.//

_Protège le bien.

//De qui ?//

_Ton ami. Tu as l'air de tenir énormément à lui. Ne le perd pas. Perdre les gens qu'on aime, ça fait plus mal que tu ne peux le penser lorsque tu t'attaches.

//Je comprend. A bientôt…//

_Appelle moi si l'une de ces folles pose la patte sur toi !^^

//Pas de problème !^^//

Et sur un sourire, l'eau se troubla et la jeune fille se retrouva face à son reflet dans l'eau claire. Pensive, elle tourna la tête et ferma les yeux…

_mais dans quoi il s'est encore embarqué…

A suivre…

Sakura : Amwaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! il m'a fallu je sais pas combien de temps pour pondre ce chapitre !^^

Duo : satisfaite ?

Sakura : vip !^^ Il fait 12 pages !^^

Duo : t'as bien bossé !^^

Sakura : il m'en a fallu du temps pour tout mettre !^^ Promis, je ferais plus de chapitres aussi longs !^^ 


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : trèèèèèèès sérieux….. me demande encore si ce truc est bien de moi d'ailleurs… O.O   ……oh, UA aussi, et puis… PWP. Je crois que j'en loupe, mais si je répertorie tous les genres de cette fic, on y est encore demain.

Disclamer : bah, il a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Duo : allez, dis le !^^ Pour me faire plaisir !^^

Sakura : *long soupir de la taille de Deathschyte* Tout ce qui appartient à GW n'est pas à moi. Je les rendrai entiers et tout beaux tout neufs… le reste est tout droit sorti de ma tête… satisfait ?

Duo : je me sens libre, libéré de ton emprise !^^

Sakura : … no coment.

Note: ***** = Changement de monde

         *¤*¤*¤*= changement d'endroit, même monde.

Encore un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée pour cette fic, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, et c'est un euphémisme ! Bisous de la taille du Sand Rock !(pourquoi le SandRock ?… sais pas !^^ J'aime bien le SandRock !^^)

L'ombre d'un Ange chap. 5 

_Heero-sama ?

_Hn ?

_Me feriez vous l'obligeance de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Heero réfléchi un moment, repensant aux paroles échangées précédemment, et répondit :

_Non, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger, vous en faites tellement déjà.

_mais je me permet d'insister…

_mais je me permet alors de refuser.

_Mais Heero –Sama…

_Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

La nymphe fulminait. Elle ne savait pas par quel enchantement ce jeune homme résistait à ses avances. Son charme opérait sur tous à l'ordinaire… Y aurait-il du relâchement dans l'air ?

Heero, lui, avait du faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas céder aux avances de la nymphe. Les conseils de sa meilleure amie avaient été efficaces…

Penser à une personne qui nous est chère, de préférence, quelqu'un qui touche le cœur de près…

Bizarrement, seule l'image de Duo s'affichait dans son esprit.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache, non, il ne le fallait pas. Bientôt, il retournerai sur outre Monde, et il devrait Dire adieu à Quatre et Duo…

Duo…

Non, il ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison : il s'était attaché à cette personne…

Il savait que l'attachement aux autres races était mauvais. Tous les anges étaient prévenus de ça. Mais évidemment, il fallait qu'il fasse obstruction à la règle…

_Pourquoi la vie est elle si compliquée ?! manqua de hurler l'ange.

Alors qu'il rejoignait l'américain, il le trouva en grande conversation avec une nymphe… son cœur se serra à cette vision.

Elle était plutôt jolie, il devait l'avouer, mais son charme était plus enfantin que séducteur, contrairement aux autres créatures du lac. Comme les autres, elle portait cette étoffe de tissus aquatique qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle portait des sortes de bottes elles aussi faites d'eau et dont les lacets lui collaient aux mollets jusqu'en haut des genoux, se mêlant et s'entrecroisant élégamment. Ses yeux bleus juraient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux courts et son doux visage n'exprimait que joie et bonheur, comme son sourire. Elle riait, parlait, plaisantait avec Duo. Elle semblait beaucoup plus jeunes que les autres créatures, et avait une sorte de côté rebelle mais aussi vulnérable que les autres tentatrices avaient du perdre, et qui manquait à leur beauté. 

Soudain, il vit la jeune fille murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Duo et celui ci se retourna en sa direction.

_Heero ! Viens ! fit il avec de grands gestes.

Le japonais ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Duo, en face de la nymphe.

_Heero, je te présente Hilde. Hilde, voici Heero.

_Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

_… 

_il n'est pas très bavard en fait…

_je vois ça !:^^

_Le vouvoiement n'est il pas de rigueur chez les nymphes ? dit Heero d'un ton mordant.

_Eh ! je ne suis pas comme les autres nymphes moi, môssieur ! j'ai autre chose en tête que de passer ma vie à faire trempette ici ! je veux voir le monde…

_C'est un beau rêve que celui ci.

_Je sais, mais comme tu viens de le dire, ce n'est qu'un rêve…

La nymphe baissa la tête.

_Depuis que Syldire a pris la tête des nymphes à la mort de la matriarche, tout va de travers… les autres sont devenues superficielles, elles ne s'occupent plus des zones aquatiques, elles deviennent sédentaires… et elles en viennent à mépriser les esprits de l'eau. On dirait que le monde entier tourne autour d'elles c'en est rageant !!!!!

_… Ca n'a donc pas toujours été comme ça ?

_Bien sur que non ! Heero, regardes autour de toi ! Est-ce l'image donnée des nymphes dans les livres et les écrits des anciens ?! Non ! Jamais !! Toutes Les autres nymphes que tu rencontrera seront différentes d'elles…

_en bref, tu ne te plait pas ici, ne ?

_Tu vois ça à quoi exactement ?! dit elle cynique.

_…

_C'est pas grave. Je suppose que vous ne restez pas ?

_Heu, non. Non, nous sommes ici pour la nuit.

_Hm… Votre ami l'elfe n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

Elle désigna  la berge opposée de la source et Heero se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le figea.

Quatre, l'elfe aux vertus, l'innocence même, la douceur et le calme ainsi que la responsabilité même se trouvait à demi nu, allongé sur la pelouse entouré de coussins, et plusieurs nymphes le cajolait et le nourrissait de raisin et autres fruits.

Heero se retourna vers la Nymphe qui arborait un air grave et qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

_je vous propose un marché. Dit Hilde tout bas.

_On t'écoute. Répondit Duo sur le même ton.

_Je vous aide à récupérer votre ami des griffes de ces ensorceleuses, mais en échange, vous m'emmenez avec vous.

_Tu veux venir avec nous jusqu'au bout ?!

_Je vous conduirait au lac, après, vous me laisserez là bas, je me débrouillerais.

_Comment ?

_j'ai de la famille chez les nymphes du lac.

_… C'est d'accord. Répondit Heero.  Mais comment comptes tu faire ?

_les nymphes charment avec des senteurs, des artifices… votre ami ne doit pas avoir quelque chose de solide pour se raccrocher à la vie, donc, il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul. La seule solution est de lui trouver du contre poison pour le désenvoûter. 

_Et tu as ça dans tes bagages ?

_Un peu, oui !Ce soir, restez tous les deux, refusez les avances comme vous le pourrez, et- moi, je désenvoûterais l'elfe aux premières lueurs du jour, alors qu'elles dormirons toutes. Il faudra que vos montures soient prêtes, car si elles se réveillent, elles feront appel aux monstres de l'eau…

Duo déglutit.

_Et… il sont si… dangereux que ça ?

_Hum… pires encore. Dit elle d'une voix qui incitait à la méfiance.

_Bien. Je me chargerais des chevaux cette nuit, et le reste, tu t'en charges.

_n'oubliez pas votre promesses, je veux partir avec vous !!

_Hai. Je n'oublierai pas.

**************

_Non… Non… Non… rah, c'est pas encore ça !!

_Que fais tu ?

_GYAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!

La jeune fille sursauta derrière son tas de livres et en fit tomber plus de la moitié, l'autre moitié se trouvant déjà au sol.

Prise sur le fait, elle ne put aligner plus d'un mot correctement.

_Maî…maimaimai… Maître Nathaniel !!!!

___Eh bien Sérénity… on joue à cache-cache_ ?_

___Heu oui, heu enfin je veux dire non, enfin…

_Tu t'embrouilles pour des pacotilles. Que cherches tu dans la bibliothèque ?

_Des livres.

_… tu es d'une logique imparable, mais ce ne sera pas assez pour me cacher la vérité.

_Bah… euh, en fait…

_Dis moi ce que tu cherche, je pourrais peut être t'aider .

_Hum… je cherche des livres sur les remèdes, les guérisons…

_Explications.

_Comment, si quelqu'un avait perdu la vue suite… à la suite d'un accident par exemple…

_Tu connais quelqu'un dans ce cas ?

_Non, pas du tout !! mais, heu… c'est pour un devoir écrit.

_Sérénity…

La jeune femme se baissa et ramassa un ouvrage, puis, lentement, le feuilleta et le remit sur l'étagère.

_Tes professeurs ne pourraient te demander un devoir écrit sur la guérison angélique.

_… et pourquoi donc ? Vous n'êtes pas prof que je sache.

_Non, mais je suis plus haut placée que de vulgaires professeurs dans la mesure où je forme un ange, donc, je suis apte à lui apprendre tous les cours des professeurs réunis avec des suppléments.

L'adolescente soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux, disparaissant derrière le tas d'ouvrages, formant une forteresse autours de la jeune élève.

_mais si tu veux savoir des choses sur la médecine angélique, il te suffit de me le demander.

_Et qu'est ce que vous seriez apte à m'apprendre ? demanda la jeune fille, toujours derrière son tas de livres.

_Déjà, la médecine angélique n'est pas une médecine réelle.  C'est juste une science qui enseigne l'art des pommades et des contre-poisons, ainsi que la manière de bander des blessures bénignes ou non, ainsi que de multiples filtres aux effets diverses mais efficaces sur de multiples maladies, mais rares sont les anges qui tombent malades…

_rien a voir avec ce que je cherche donc…

_Non, je regrette.

On entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, laissant deviner que la jeune élève venait de se laisser tomber sur le dos, abandonnant sa position assise.

_Par contre, pour ton problème de vue, je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de régler ça.

_Et qui, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? dit elle en soupirant.

_As tu déjà entendu parler du livre des prophéties ?

La tête de Sérénity apparu derrière la pile de livres et son regard s'éclaira.

_Dites m'en plus. Dit elle en posant ses bras sur les reliures l'entourant.

_Ce n'est qu'une légende, et elle est assez longue .

_J'aime bien ce genre d'histoire. Et puis, vous avez piqué ma curiosité.

_Bien, comme tu voudra. Il y a  bien des années, des siècles même,  Les anges et les démons vivaient ensemble sur Outre Monde.

_…

_Il y avait deux dirigeants : un démon et un ange. La promise de l'ange refusa le mariage et s'éprit du démon. Face à ce rejet, la haine s'empara de l'ange et lorsqu'elle mourru, on ne sait comment, il accusa le démon du meurtre de sa bien aimée.

_C'est stupide.

_Oui, mais l'histoire se déroula de cette façon, hélas…. Les démons se rebellèrent contre les anges en entendant cette histoire, et une Guerre éclata entre tous les habitants d'Outre Monde. Les Anges ayant l'avantage, tous les démons furent bannis et durent se replier sur une terre déserte de lumière, à L'opposé d'Outre Monde, en dessous du Royaume de La Terre.

_L'Hadès…

_Exactement. La jeune femme fiancée à l'ange, et inconsciemment responsable de cette déchéance, autant pour les anges que pour les démons, avait un Don de Clairvoyance. Au fil des jours, à chacune de ses visions, elle écrivait le futur selon ce qu'elle voyait. C'est ainsi que naquit le livre des prophéties. On raconte que,  au moment de se replier, le temple où reposai le corps de la jeune fille fut pillé par les démons qui emportèrent le corps et le livre qui reposait entre ses mains.

_… Quel rapport avec la guérison ?

_J'y arrive. On dit qu'elle aurait prévu toutes les Guerres Entre l'Hadès et l'outre Monde, mais que, prise pour une folle, personne ne la cru. Les Guerres éclatèrent, les unes après les autres, Les démons voulant récupérer leur Part de L'outre Monde. Dans ses derniers écrits, elle aurait écrit la prophétie ultime, celle qui annonçait l'arrivée de ceux qui réussiraient à unifier les Démons et les anges, dans une union dont je ne me rappelle plus trop les détails.

_Et ?

_Il est écrit que, 7 Démons Majeurs viendraient au monde avec les pouvoirs les plus puissants que le monde n'ai jamais connu. De l'autre côté, Naîtraient 4 Archanges supérieurs, aux pouvoirs élémentaires : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la Terre. Eux seuls seraient capables d'unifier Le monde céleste avec l'aide des démons, …ou…

_Ou ?

_Ou de les anéantir.

_…

_Pour ta requête, les archanges majeurs sont censés posséder non seulement les pouvoirs élémentaires de la nature, mais aussi d'autres capacités. Je sais que l'Ange de L'eau avait des pouvoirs de guérison, et était capable de réparer n'importe quel mal tant qu'il n'était pas sur lui.

_Ou elle ?

_Ou elle.

_…Et les autres ? Quelles étaient leur capacités ?

_Je n'en sais rien.  Il faudrait vérifier le livre pour ça, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Je sais qu'ils avaient la capacité de voir dans le ténèbres, mais c'est tout.

_En attendant, tout se tient. Est ce qu'on a déjà vu ces archanges supérieurs ?

_Est ce que L'Hadès et l'Outre Monde sont unifiés ?

_…

_Alors c'est que nous ne les avons pas encore découverts. Peut être sont ils là, mais nous ne le savons pas. Mais nous aurions pu les voir facilement.

_Pourquoi ?

_Les démons Majeurs comme les archanges supérieurs sont pourvus de 3paires d'ailes gigantesque.

_Effectivement…

_mais il est dit aussi que les pouvoirs des élus resteraient endormis en eux tant qu'ils ne sentirons pas que le moment est venu pour eux de refaire surface…

_Hm…

_T'ai-je éclairée ?

_Plus que ce que je n'espérai avoir de vous. Merci Maître Nathaniel… dites ?

_Oui ?

_Et… si les démons et les anges s'entretuaient ?

_Eh bien…il y a un être censé pouvoir tout arrêter. 

_Qui ?

_Les pouvoirs de la jeune fille tuée ainsi qu'une partie des trois autres anges au début furent refermés dans un bijoux ,sous la forme d'une perle de nacre, tant ils étaient puissants. Cette perle a disparu. Elle ne se trouve ni chez les anges, ni chez les démons.

_La perle du Savoir ?!

_Elle a trouvé son utilité dans ces textes. Mais elle existe. Elle va refermer les portes de l'Hadès et ouvrir celles de l'Outre Monde sur le royaume de la Terre, pour empêcher une éventuelle annihilation de celui ci de la part de l'Hadès.

_Les anges se seraient donc emparés de la perle ?

_Non. Seuls les porteurs de la perle se succédant de génération en génération se la transmettent. Les ancêtres avaient plus confiance en les anges, donc c'est avec eux qu'ils passèrent le pacte.

_… et la perle du savoir aurait des pouvoirs plus puissants que les archanges majeurs ?

_Oui… si la perle est intacte. Mais personne, à part les élus du Grand conseil terrien on pu jamais la voir. C'est grâce à son pouvoir que le portail du royaume des Féeries reste ouvert. Mais il s'épuise.

_D'où le besoin de la réunification.

_C'est ça.

_Eh bien, je vous remercie.

_De rien. Va maintenant…

La jeune fille rangea quelque peu les ouvrages et partit tranquillement vers la sortie, tournant le dos à son aînée. Quelque chose clochait.

_Sérénity, que comptes tu faire ?

la jeune fille se retourna, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_Un voyage initiatique.

_Non ! Sérénity, je te l'interdit !! reviens !!!!!

_j'ai déjà eu l'accord de maître Naël, je peux y aller !

_Sérénity !!!!!

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie en courrant, son idée derrière la tête. Ayant prévenu Naël du retard de son élève à cause d'un imprévu, elle était toujours autorisée à faire son voyage sur Terre.

Bien décidée à rejoindre Heero là bas, elle couru tant qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à arriver au Dôme des féeries.

Haletante, elle n'arrêtait pas sa course, toujours poursuivie par Nathaniel qui, par contre, ne semblait pas s'épuiser. Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin son objectif, les gigantesques portes se refermèrent dés son arrivée.

Perplexe et découragée , elle se retourna pour voir une jeune femme à la chevelure ébène, la main tendue vers l'avant et au regard noir.

_Pour… Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, haletante, et tentant de retrouver son souffle après cette course effrénée.

_Faire ce genre de voyage requiers une certaine réflexion. Ca ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête.

_mais vous …ne m'avez jamais donné le droit de réfléchir à ce voyage !!!

_…

_Et vous le savez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous haïssez le royaume de la Terre, mais moi, je dois d'abord me faire ma propre idée sur la question avant de décider de quoi que ce soit !!!

_…

_J'ai raison… et vous en avez conscience.

_Très bien. Tu peux réfléchir la dessus, mais va te reposer d'abord. Ta course t'as épuisée.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès.

Perplexe et en colère, Sérénity serrai les poings.

_mais elle se fiche de moi ou c'est juste une impression?!

**************

Ce soir là, les Nymphes firent un gigantesque banquet en l'honneur de leurs nouveaux invités. Les créatures aquatiques dansaient en une série de mouvements gracieux et envoûtants.

Quatre était toujours accompagné de sa « tribu de nymphes personnelles », qui ne cessaient de le cajoler sans cesse.

Au bord de la source, toutes les nymphes étaient réunies, mangeaient, s'amusaient, chantaient au rythme des pas des danseuses, et jonchant le sol de coussins et de victuailles. La source était magnifique en ce soir de pleine lune, et un grand feu était allumé en l'honneur des visiteurs.

_Je crois que je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie… dit Quatre à ses amis, tout proches de lui, le regard dans le vague.

_Quatre, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas rester…

_Mais Heerooooo… J'ai jamais aussi bien été de toute ma vie, et Dieu sais qu'elle va être longue !

_Quatre, arrête, tu divagues.

_Rah, mêles toi de tes affaires !^^ Tous mes jours sont pris par ces… Merveilleuses et superbes créatures !

_Mais n'oublies pas que tu dois conduire Duo à…

_mais vas –y toi !! Tu crois qu'après ça, je veux  rentrer et me marier avec cette…ce… Cette princesse de pacotille que je suis forcé d'aimer pour Le bien de tous les Elfes ?! Pas question !!!!!!!

_Il y a peut être une autre alternative à ton problème…

_Et moi je te dis qu'il est résolu ! la discussion est close !!!!!

_Quatre…

_Excuses toi ! lui murmura Hilde accrochée à son bras. Dans son état, mieux vaut capituler si tu veux éviter les ennuis.

_Hn. Quatre, je … je suis désolé quatre. Tu as raison, autant profiter de ce moment agréable.

_Tu as raison Heero. Je te pardonne… je suis si bien ici…

_Hn.

Heero tourna la tête et regarda Duo. Depuis le début, Syldire se l'était accaparé, et cette vision le rendait fou. Hilde lui avait dit que Syldire voulait Duo, car il résistait à ses charmes et qu'il était beau garçon : la nymphe était amatrice de nouveautés constamment. Hilde, elle , restait en la compagnie de Heero, lui disant qu'avec elle, il ne risquait rien. Duo étant aveugle, il résisterai plus facilement que les autres, quant à Quatre… il était de plus en plus empêtré dans les filets des créatures.

A côté, Syldire tentait plusieurs fois d'emmener Duo danser, mais toutes ses tentatives restaient vaines : le jeune homme refusait toutes les propositions.

_Duo-sama… commença la nymphe. Pourquoi refuser toute distraction ?

_Mes jambes me trahissent Dame Syldire, et je ne puis continuer ainsi. Je suis fatigué.

_Je pourrais aisément vous concocter un filtre qui vous redonnerai force et vitalité…

_je suis désolé de refuser votre offre une fois encore.

_Alors si vous refusez que je vous aide à retrouver votre vigueur, acceptez au moins que je vous aide à vous sentir mieux en notre compagnie.

Tout en disant ça, la jeune femme passa derrière Duo, passa sa longue natte sur son épaule et alla elle même lui masser les épaules.

« mais vas-tu enfin craquer !!!! » pense-t-elle, alors qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour attraper le cœur du jeune garçon.

Les heures passaient, se succédaient à une vitesse effarante, mais qui parurent étonnement longues au japonais et à Hilde. C'était comme si les nymphes attendaient les premières lueurs de l'aube pour se remettre de la nuit passée.

L'ange avait heureusement des nerfs d'acier, car la vision de ses amis abordés de la sorte aurait mi plus d'une personne hors d'elle.

Hilde le ramenait quelques fois à la réalité, lorsque ses yeux se fermaient, ou lorsqu'il se laissait envoûter par les danses enchanteresses des êtres de l'eau.

Mais leur patience fut récompensée, car, bientôt, les forces des nymphes s'amenuisèrent  et leurs danses devinrent moins effrénées, moins coordonnées, et plus lentes. Quatre était déjà tombé entre les bras de Morphée et était lascivement allongé sur les genoux d'une nymphe, alors que d'autres dormaient sur son torse, la main de l'elfe perdue dans leurs opulentes chevelures…

Toutes s'endormirent, au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'échappait. Déjà, le feu perdait de sa vitalité, et Syldire dormais, les bras fermement accrochés à la taille de Duo, et celui ci entre ses bras, les yeux clos.

Déjà, les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient le ciel, le parant de couleurs pastels et teintant les nuages de coton de bleu et de rose

_C'est le moment ! chuchota Hilde. Toi, vas réveiller Duo, en douceur ! Si tu réveilles l'autre furie, tout est perdu…

_Hn.

Doucement, Hilde sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et s'approcha à pas de loups de Quatre. Lentement, elle déboucha  le récipient de cristal et en fit aspirer les senteurs à l'elfe, profondément endormi.

Le filtre commençait à produire l'effet voulu, car immédiatement, les yeux de Quatre papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent.

_Hm… Mais qu'est ce que…

_Chut !! Chuchota-t-elle en bâillonnant la bouche du blond de sa main. Suis moi sans discuter et en silence.

_… fit quatre en hochant de la tête.

Il se dépêtra tant bien que mal des corps des jeunes filles allongées à même le sol et suivi la jolie brune jusqu'à Heero. Il marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, évitant tout contact avec les créatures, étendues n'importe où sur l'herbe fraîche autour de la source.

Au loin, ils voyaient Heero aidant le natté à se relever de l'étreinte de leur hôtesse, mais la tâche ne fut pas chose aisée… 

Hilde du l'aider à accomplir son œuvre, et ce fut au bout de maints efforts et de plusieurs frayeurs à chaque mouvement de la créature féminine qu'ils réussirent à dégager Duo des mains de Syldire, alors que Quatre revenait avec les chevaux, scellés et prêts à partir.

Tous allèrent rejoindre le blond, déjà installé sur sa monture, les attendant. 

_Bien, chuchota Hilde. Tu n'a pas oublié ta promesse ?

_Non. Tu viens avec nous. On a besoin d'un guide de toute manière.

Tout sourire, Hilde s'apprêta à monter devant Quatre sur sa monture, mais un cri les fit tous sursauter alors que les nymphes s'éveillaient.

_TRAITRESSE !!!!!!!!! 

D'un seul et même mouvement, toutes les nymphes furent tirées de leur sommeil par le cri perçant d'une de leur sœur. Syldire fixait d'un air mauvais La jeune nymphe occupée à chevaucher sa monture et sa proie lui filer entre les doigts. Elle n'avait pas apprécié de se retrouver toute seule.

D'une voix haineuse, elle lança ses ordres.

_Rattrapez les moi !!! tout de suite !!!!!! Appelez les Dragons d'eau et les chimères !!!!!!!! je veux que vous les récupériez vivants !! et tuez la nymphe qui est avec eux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Oops… murmura Duo… Ca sent mauvais.

_Faut pas rester là ! hurla Hilde. Partez, vite :!!!!!!

Pressé par le temps, Heero mit Duo sur son épaule et enfourcha sa monture qui démarra au quart de tour et parti au triple galop,suivis de près par Quatre et Hilde accrochée à sa taille.

Celle ci se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent… Au loin, elle pouvait voir les nymphes les bras en l'air, en train de formuler des incantations…

_Oh non…

_Que ce passe-t-il Hilde ?

_On est foutus.

*¤*¤*¤*

_Viens… Viens à nous… Protège nous…

_Toi si fort, esprit de la source, viens à notre aide…

_Que soit réveillé le Dragon d'argent…

Alors que les nymphes terminaient leur incantation, un immense tourbillon surgit au centre de la source.

Syldire Jubilait.

_Oui… C'est ça… Ramène moi celui qui se nomme Duo maxwell, et tue la nymphe qui se trouve avec eux…

*¤*¤*¤*

_Hilde, tu nous dis ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

_Les nymphes sont en train d'appeler l'esprit de la Source… c'est l'esprit du Dragon d'argent.

_Et ?

_On est mal barr' Heero…

En entendant ces paroles, Heero remit tant bien que mal Duo devant lui, le serra tout contre son torse nu et accéléra le pas, resserrant son étreinte dans la vitesse. Par curiosité, il tourna le regard vers l'arrière, et ce qu'il vit le figea.

Derrière la petite colline apparaissait un énorme monstre… Une sorte de Dragon comme l'avait dit Hilde.

Il était immense.  Totalement constitué à même l'eau de la source, il faisait plusieurs mètres de longs et de haut… Sa gueule était garnie de crocs acérés et d'immenses nageoires parsemaient son corps sur les flancs. Il se tourna en leur direction.

En voyant son regard, Heero se dit que si ils arrivaient à survivre, ça détiendrait de la chance pure…

*************

Autour d'un grand feu, une silhouette observait les flammes danser dans les ténèbres. Les éclats des braises se consumant se reflétaient dans les deux yeux onyx du jeune homme qui ne se lassait pas de cette vision, une flamme destructrice et pourtant symbole de vie…

_Wufei ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, faisant face à la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

Il était très grand. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine lui descendaient dans le bas du dos dont certaines mèches rebelles tombaient en une frange désordonnée sur son visage retenue par un bandeau gris clair dont on apercevait les extrémités derrière son crane, et dont l'oreille droite était ornée d'un anneau noir.

Il portait élégamment un haut noir de nuit au col montant et qui laissait deviner la forme de ses muscles bien dessinés et qui laissait ses bras nus. Son pantalon ample, noir lui aussi, était retenu à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir beige, et ses poignets étaient recouverts d'un tissus foncé attaché par une lanière de cuir en leur milieu.

De longues ailes noires étaient pliées dans son dos, que l'on ne distinguait que vaguement à cause de la pénombre environnante.

_Zechs ! Que me vaut… l'honneur de ta visite ?

_Je venais te dire que j'avais reçu des nouvelles d'Asthère. 

_Celle là… Si elle pouvait se dépêcher un peu dans sa mission au lieu de tout échouer tout le temps…

_J'ai dit que j'avais des informations, est ce que tu m 'écoutes des fois ?!

_… Bien, dit moi ce que tu avais à me dire.

_L'élu est à la source des nymphes, et il y a peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte. Et même si il arrivait à s'échapper, ces demoiselles seraient animées de ce sentiments qu'on appelle la vengeance et la haine.

_Hm… Elle n'est peut être pas si inutile que ça après tout…

_Wufei, tu es injuste.

_Tu ne connais rien en la justice, ou même en l'injustice Zechs !… Quoi d'autre ?

_L'élu est accompagné d'un Ange et d'un elfe.

_C'est tout ?

_pour l'instant. L'élu peut être négligé pour le moment.

_Et pour quoi exactement ?

_Nous avons retrouvé la… « pièce manquante ».

_Et ?

_Elle a un point faible. Si nous voulons la récupérer, il va nous falloir lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs, et annihiler le semblant de bonté qui l'anime, ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait la gêner. 

_Elle a passé trop de temps là bas.

_Mais elle a un point faible, et si nous savons exploiter cette faille, elle nus reviendra bientôt, et alors nous serons au complet. Elle se souvient de beaucoup de chose apparemment.

_C'est positif. Mais il faudrait la rapatrier ici. Tu as des suggestions ?

_Asthère pourrait le faire.

_Hum, oui. Ses pouvoirs nous seraient peut être utiles, mais aurais t quelque chose de précis en tête ?

_oui, mais je préfère garder la surprise.

_Et tu voudrai que j'envoie Asthère sur Outre Monde pour… une opération de récupération ?

_N'utilise pas ce ton narquois avec Moi Wufei, tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes…  

_Même si je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si les nymphes s'occupent de l'élu et de ses compagnons, fait en sorte qu'Asthère s'occupe de récupérer ce dont nous avons besoin. Fin de la discussion.

_si il doit en être ainsi…

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, laissant le jeune asiatique méditer sur ces étranges propos… l'enjeu était bien trop important pour se laisser aller.

Soudain, Zechs se senti prendre par la taille et se faire tirer dans un coin sombre du couloir.

_Tu ne t'en lasse donc jamais ? dit il en soupirant.

_Non, pas que je sache. Répondit son « agresseur » avec un sourire.

_Et Une ?

_Elle ne se trouve pas dans mes priorités.

_et moi ? Je le suis actuellement ?

_Oui…

Le blond tira son vis à vis à la lumière pour le regarder tout à son aise.

Ses yeux bleus ne cessaient de le fixer et brillaient d'une lueur spéciale, presque de désir et son sourire était celui d'un séducteur. Ses cheveux courts entre le blond doré et le brun étaient coiffés à la perfection.

Il portait un haut foncé dont le col montait jusqu'à mi-cou et une pierre bleutée était incrustée dans le tissus au niveau de la gorge et par dessus, un collier de pierres précieuses rondes et bleues enfilées sur une lanière de cuir noir et largement espacées. Ce débardeur lui allait assez bien et collait légèrement à sa haute carrure, laissant ses bras à nu et dévoilant sur le bras droit un bracelet incrusté de cristal rouge sur les côtés.  Son pantalon ébène était très ample et était retenu sur le côté par une broche de diamants et recouvrait quelque peu ses bottes de cuir.

Doucement, l'homme se pencha pour embrasser le blond qui le repoussa. Cette réaction ne paru pas le déranger ni même le surprendre, mais plutôt… l'amuser.

_Eh bien Zechs, on n'aime plus les câlins ?

_Treize, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu n'est pas du tout mon genre.

_Ton genre est il féminin ou masculin au moins ?

_Mes affaires de cœurs ne regardent que moi. Maintenant, laisse moi passer.

_Qui est la personne qui hante ton petit cœur ? Hum ? Dis moi. Serais-ce Wufei ? Ou encore Asthère ? peut être Une, ou bien encore Shion… ou peut être est ce la personne qui nous manque… oui… peut être craques tu encore pour, comment Wufei l'appelle-t-elle ? La pièce manquante, ne ?

_Non, ce n'est pas cette dernière, mais je pourrais aimer l'un d'entre eux, tu resterais hors liste.

_Je ne te plait donc décidément pas mon petit Zechs ? 

_Plutôt aller crever en enfer que de me mettre au lit avec toi. C'est contre mes principes.

Et sur ce, le Blond tourna les talons, faisant dos à treize qui souriait derrière lui, le bras toujours appuyé contre le mur

 _mais mon pauvre Zechs, tu es déjà en enfer…

*************

Serrant toujours les poings, Sérénity arpentait les ruelles de l'Outre Monde à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui occuper l'esprit.

_Y'a rien ici, c'est désolant…

Aucune chose n'arrivait à attirer le regard de la jeune fille, et avec une moue légèrement triste sinon désespérée qu'elle continuai son avancée sur le marché angélique, sur la place Centrale de la ville.

Rien autour d'elle ne semblait attirant.

A part…

_Cet objet vous plait il mademoiselle ?demanda le vendeur.

_… oui… assez…

Sous une tente du marché, nombre d'objets étaient exposés, mais un seul attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

Il s'agissait d'un miroir.

Un miroir gigantesque, qui faisait la taille d'un être humain, peut être beaucoup plus. Son montant était entièrement fait d'or et de cristal. Des inscriptions dans toutes les langues connues y étaient inscrites… Admirative, Sérénity se rapprocha et énuméra les différentes sortes d'écrits encrés dans le métal.

_De l'elfe, de l'angélisque, du terrien dans toutes les langues, du démon…

_Ce miroir est unique… on dit qu'il dévoile la vérité.

_Je ne crois pas trop en ce genre de légendes monsieur.

_mais si, mais si, approchez donc voir…

L'homme la poussa devant la haute glace et l'y laissa.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu , elle n'avait pas autre chose à faire, et elle ne pouvait pas se méfier de tout non plus.

Que voyait elle ?

Une jeune fille, d'environ 18 ans. Elle avait  De longs cheveux ondulés couleur de soleil qui lui tombaient en dessous des mollets et des yeux très bleus… bleus comme l'horizon un matin de printemps. Son visage était doux et fin et ses joues étaient douce comme une peau de pêche. Sa bouche fine et pulpeuse était rosée comme une fleur qui viendrait d'éclore un matin de rosée. De fines mèches blondes encadraient cette vision et certaines tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle portait un petit haut de soie qui dévoilait son ventre plat et dont les manches courtes étaient conçues de façon à dévoiler ses épaules. Une ceinture de tissus à la grecque tombait sur le côté, retenant une draperie de soie qui l'entouraient et recouvraient ses jambes fines et laissait à découvert le devant laissant apparaître une petite jupe, plus près du corps, et bien au dessus de ses genoux et des sandalettes montaient en lacets de cuirs sur ses mollets.

En somme, la personne qu'elle voyait était assez jolie en apparence. Mais quelque chose dans son visage clochait…peut être était-ce ce voile triste qui masquait la joie dans ses yeux.  Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être…

Ce miroir ne montrait que ce que nous étions, et ce que nous somme bne peut être que la vérité… Elle ne croyais pas en les pouvoirs du miroir.

_Je ne vois que mon reflet… dit elle en soupirant cyniquement.

_Vous ne croyez pas en lui. Si vous y mettiez un peu de conviction, vous verriez peut être…

_On ne voit dans un miroir que l'apparence physique ! Il ne montre pas ce que nous voulons voir, un miroir reste un miroir, quelles que soient les inscriptions écrites dessus !

Son regard se reporta sur la haute glace mais cette fois, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Au loin, une silhouette encapuchonné de noir se tenait debout, sans bouger, et deux yeux de braise reluisaient sous la capuche.

D'un mouvement vif, Sérénity se retourna pour faire face à celui ou celle qui l'observait, mais elle ne fut accueillie que par la foule qui faisait tranquillement ses courses.

L'ombre avait disparue.

_Mademoiselle, quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda le vendeur.

_Non, non… tout vas très bien… je vous assure…

_Alors ?

_Je… j'ai envie d'avoir ce miroir… oui… vous le livrerez à l'académie angélique je vous prie. Dit elle sans même regarder le vendeur, le regard toujours perdu dans la foule. Je vous réglerais là bas.

_Mais le prix…

_Est il si exorbitant ?

_Euh…

_Alors faites ce que je vous dit. Faites en sorte qu'il soit là bas avant la tombée de la nuit.

_B… Bien.

Elle était sure de ne pas avoir rêvé… Et quelle était cette envie soudaine d'avoir ce miroir ? Il y avait à peine une minute, elle ne lui trouvait rien d'extraordinaire…

Il allait falloir qu'elle mette les choses au point, et le plus vite serait le mieux…

A suivre…

Sakura : je maintiens que j'ai des muses hyperactives ! j'ai achevé 2 chapitres qui traînaient depuis X temps dans mon disque dur, et j'en ai encore pondu un autre… O.O

Duo : Mais tu va pas t'en plaindre, ne ?

Sakura : nan !^^

Duo : tant mieux !^^… je fais mon retour quand ?

Sakurea : tu perds pas le nord, ne ?

Duo : moua ?! Jamais !^^

Sakura : dites moi si vous avez aimé !^^ pleaseuh*chibi eyes de la mort qui tue made in Quatre*


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : sérieux, UA, OCC.

Disclamer : tous les persos relatifs à GW ne sont pas à moi. Les autres, si.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'ai été surprise de recevoir autant de messages pour cette fic, ça me touche énormément ^^ Désolée pour le retard conséquent entre mes fics, mais j'ai eu un gros problème avec mon ordinateur*regard noir au pc* enfin bref, mossieur a fini de bouder, et je peux enfin vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre !^^

Bisous à tous et toutes et merci encore !!!!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !^^

L'ombre d'un Ange chap. 6 

Chevauchant encore et toujours plus vite, les quatre aventuriers du Royaume de la Terre ne parvenaient pas semer le Dragon d'eau dont la course se faisait de plus en plus vive et rapide à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Désemparés, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

_Partez devant !!! Hurla Hilde. Je vais tenter quelque chose !!!

_C'est du suicide !!!!!! cria Heero, le bruit de leur voix couvert par les sabots des chevaux et les grognements sinistres de la bête qui les traquait.

_Ca va peut être marcher !!!!!!!! continua la jeune fille, se mettant dos à dos à l'elfe sur sa monture.

Heero resserra sa prise sur le natté accroché à lui au creux de ses bras et talonna les flancs du cheval avant de dépasser la monture plus chargée de celle de l'elfe.

Il ne sentait pas bien les moments qui s'annonçaient. Le Dragon était entièrement constitué d'eau, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

La jeune nymphe sortit tant bien que mal une pochette de tissus accrochée à sa ceinture, en sortit une poudre bleutée parsemée de pétales de fleurs, solides et brillants,  comme glacés de cristal, et en répandit une partie du contenu dans sa main pour l'insuffler au Dragon dont la gueule se trouvait grande ouverte, prête à croquer.

_HILDE !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Quatre, la tête tournée vers son amie.

Soudain, au contact de la substance de la brune, le Dragon ralentit sa course alors que des fibres d'eau commençaient à lui geler le museau, se répandant sur son corps…  

_CA MARCHE !!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais la victoire fut de courte durée. A peine le sortilège avait il commencé à faire effet que déjà une seconde vague d'eau submergeait la gueule de la créature, lui rendant sa force précédente et annulant toute trace de glace sur lui. La nymphe baissa les épaules.

_Si même ça ça ne marche pas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à mourir.

_Je ne me rendrai pas sans me battre !!!!! répondit Quatre.

_Tu en comprends pas, le Dragon est alimenté par l'eau de la source, et elle est inépuisable… et donc lui aussi. Il nous poursuivra aussi loin que nous irons. Si par chance nous arrivons au lac, peut être serons nous aidés par les créatures vivant céans, mais je ne sais pas si…

_Assez de théorique, passons à la pratique !!!!!!!! cria l'elfe en lançant une flèche de son arc dans le corps de la bête.

Les flèches elfiques ont le don d'atteindre des vitesses et des puissances inégalées, mais là encore, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Certes, la flèche transperça le corps du Dragon et lui créa un trou dans la carapace aquatique, mais la blessure se résorba très vite. Trop vite au goût de Heero.

Tentant de réfléchir le plus vite possible, il voyait l'elfe tirer ses flèches, et successivement, la nymphe lancer son sortilège.

_Mais elle est là la solution… HILDE !!!!!!!!!!!! cria Heero en ralentissant  un peu.

_Heero !!!!!! c'est du suicide !!! protège Duo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tu disais que le Dragon est alimenté par l'eau de la source !!!!!!! Il suffit de lui couper les vivres !!!!!!!!!

« Couper les vivres ? »

repassant les mots de l'ange dans sa tête, l'elfe sonda quelque peu l'esprit du jeune homme pour enfin parvenir à la solution utopique imaginée par l'esprit de Heero.

_ça a des chances de marcher… Hilde !!!!

_Quatre ?

_Lance ton sors !!!! Heero, le bouclier derrière toi !!!!!!!!!

_D'accord !!!!!!

_mais quatre…

_Ne t'occupe pas, lance ton sors !!!!!!!!

_On va tous mourir !!!!!!!!!

_pas sans nous battre !!! Toi seule peux nous sauver !!!!!!! On va s'en sortir !!!!!!! hurla le blond.

En voyant le courage et la détermination de celui qui l'avait sauvée de sa tribu de nymphes, Hilde se dit qu'il fallait peut être essayer : après tout, ils avaient encore, peut être, une chance , aussi minime soit elle…

La jeune fille sortit sa poudre magique, en déposa dans sa main et la souffla sur le ventre du Dragon qui avait courbé le dos pour gagner de la vitesse.

Lentement, le produit commença à dévorer la stature aquatique de l'énorme créature alors qu'il poussait un rugissement.

_MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Quatre.

Avec une Rapidité et une force incroyable, l'elfe décocha deux flèches d'un coup de son arc qui eurent tôt fait d'atteindre leur cible et de fissurer la Glace. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, la nymphe vit ses chances de survie augmenter d'un seul coup.

_quatre, tu es Génial !!!!!!

_dit merci à Heero !!! continua-t-il en lançant toujours son attaque. Lance ton sors, l'eau reviens !!!!!! HEERO !!!!!!!!!

Le Dragon se vidait de son énergie et vacillait alors que la nymphe continuait ses enchantements et que Quatre décochait encore et toujours plus de flèches. Heero se retourna, pris le bouclier elfique sui était accroché sur les flancs du cheval ,et, de toute sa force angélique, le lança contre le Dragon menaçant qui se faisait de Glace.

Le choc fut si violent que le corps longiligne de la bête se fendit en deux pour laisser lourdement tomber l'avant de la créature sur le sol, se changeant en Glace alors que le reste redevenait eau, éclaboussant le sol en un grand « Splash ».

Les Quatre amis étaient sous le choc…Ils étaient en vie.

_ON A GAGNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Hilde. QUATRE HEERO VOS ETES GENIAUX !!!!!!!!!!! ON EST VIVANTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre soupira de soulagement et s'autorisa à baisser sa garde. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait vivant. Heero, lui, se remit en place et laissa le vent balayer ses cheveux et son visage. Il se rassis et serra le corps de Duo, qui, seul pendant l'attaque, avait du maintenir les rênes en place.

_merci pour ton idée, sans toi, on était morts.

_Je t'ai juste dit qu'il fallait lui couper l'eau. Le reste, tu l'as fait tout seul.

_mais sans toi, je n'aurais jamais trouvé. Merci Duo.

_C'est si bon que ça d'être en vie ? fit il ironiquement.

_Bien plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer…

***************

Plusieurs minutes après l'achat du miroir, Sérénity repris le chemin de l'académie, ayant décidé de ne pas arpenter plus les rues de la ville.

Elle avait besoin de repos.

Après tout, elle avait fini par se demander si oui ou non elle avait bien rêvé. Au loin, une Haute stature se dessina dans le ciel, en haut de la petite colline sur le chemin de l'Académie angélique. Silhouette qu'elle reconnu sans peine et vers laquelle elle accouru le plus vite possible.

_Maître Naël ?

_Tiens, toi. Que fais tu ici jeune apprentie ?

_…arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, c'est rabaissant.  Et puis, je ne suis pas Heero, les surnoms du genre je n'apprécie pas tant que ça…

_oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'est pas Heero, c'est flagrant.

_C'est vrai que si vous vous arrêtez aux détails physique, on est très différents.

_C'est exact, mais il ne s'agit pas que de ça.

_Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?

_Ton maître en totale harmonie avec la nature.

_Maître Nathaniel dors ?

_Hm.

_Oh, je veux voir ça !!!

devançant son aîné, elle grimpa en haut de la colline et balaya le jardin angélique du regard. Des tas et des tas de fleurs parsemaient l'espace de vert et d'une multitude de couleurs, les parant de leur magie et de leur beauté. Mais pour trouver Nathaniel, ce n'était pas là qu'il fallait chercher. Au loin, plus dans le champ que dans le jardin, en haut d'un vallon, un arbre unique se dressait fièrement, dessinant le ciel de ses formes et façonnant le paysage à sa manière. Et là, adossée tout contre son écorce, une silhouette étendue et assoupie, s'était réfugiée dans le giron protecteur de l'envoyé de Dame Nature, en total abandon dans les bras de Morphée. A peine identifiable, seule la longueur de ses longs cheveux au vent et cette recherche de solitude dissociaient cette silhouette, cette ombre, du lot.

La jeune fille entendit un soupir tout près d'elle alors que la poitrine musclée de Naël s'abaissait.

_Elle as toujours été solitaire ?

_je ne crois pas, mais elle a perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. La solitude est son seul moyen de protection.

_vous croyez ?

_Hum… elle n'est pas la seule à utiliser ce moyen pour protéger son cœur des éventuelles agressions extérieures.

_Ah ? Et… qui d'autre connaissez vous ?

_… Une jeune fille. Tout comme elle, elle a perdu ce qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux et a perdu le goût de la vie, mais contrairement à Nathaniel, elle a su se reprendre en mains et recommencer à vivre…

_Même si ce n'est qu'une demi-vie.

_Exact.

Naël soupira de nouveau.

_pourquoi ne pas aller la voir ?

_Pardon, tu disais Sérénité ?

_Pourquoi ne pas aller voir maître Nathaniel ?

_Pourquoi devrais-je aller la voir ?

_Si…Si Heero a su me redonner la vie, il en sera de même pour vous.. du moins, je l'espère.

_Et toi, jeune apprentie, que vas-tu faire ?

_Je vais aller faire deux ou trois choses et je partirais pour le Royaume de la Terre… autant y aller maintenant.

_…

La jeune fille tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux virevoltant au gré vent, formant des arabesques en une cascade dorée dans son dos, alors que les drapés de sa jupe se pliaient sous ses pas.

Nael la regarda partir, puis, posant son regard sur le jardin, franchit la distance qui le séparait de Nathaniel d'un battement d'ailes et se posa près de la jeune femme.

Dans son sommeil, celle ci esquissa un sourire…

**********

Alors que la cadence des chevaux ralentissait, Duo poussa un long soupir et se laissa doucement aller contre la poitrine de l'ange.

_On s'en est sortis…

_Hn.

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

_Où sommes nous ?

_Nani ?!

_A peu près je veux dire…

_Oh, c'est…

Quel idiot il faisait… dans son élan, Heero avait totalement oublié que Duo ne pouvais pas voir … Ni les paysages, ni l'endroit où ils se rendaient.

Quelque part, Heero était content d'utiliser ce prétexte pour protéger duo et le garder près de lui, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait tellement triste… tellement triste de voir Duo rendu malheureux par ce nouveau handicap, malheureux de les voir s'attacher l'un à l'autre, malheureux d'être bientôt contraint de le quitter…

_Heero ?

_Chuuuuut… murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur le natté.

_Hum… soupira Duo.

_Nous arriverons dans la nuit au lac des étincelles… ce soir, dans la nuit…

_J'ai hâte d'y être…

************

Une porte claqua et la jeune fille se laissa doucement glisser le long du montant de bois…

_Je vous jure…

Sérénité se leva, lentement, très lentement et de façon peu élégante et alla se laisser tomber sur son lit, faisant vibrer les ressors du matelas. La fatigue accumulée au cours de la journée l'avait anéantie, et elle pensais bien remettre son petit voyage au plus tard possible, du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

Elle se remémora les évènements passés… l'apparition soudaine de cette silhouette, puis l'envie surprenante d'acheter ce miroir… un magnifique miroir effectivement, mais quelle idée !!!

_Où est il d'ailleurs ?

doucement, elle se retourna sur elle-même, la tête allègrement posée sur son oreiller de coton et de satin, son bras au dessus de ses long cheveux qui jonchaient le sol tant ils étaient longs.

En face du lit à baldaquins, posé contre le mur de la chambre, se dressait fièrement le dit-miroir qui occupait les pensées de la jeune fille à ce moment précis.

C'est vrai qu'il était beau… d'une beauté magique incomparable, comme irrésistible… là encore, elle ne cessa de le contempler, ne s'arrêtant pas à son simple reflet… elle observa longuement les dorures, les gravures encrées profondément dans les bords… et soudain, quelque chose changea.

Son regard se reporta sur la glace, mais cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas que son reflet qu'elle y vit… Il y avait elle, le lit, mais autours, de l'eau… une étendue d'eau , infinie, qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

La jeune fille se sentie comme aspirée à l'intérieur alors que le paysage aquatique semblait bouger, avançant à une vitesse fulgurante, comme le vent dans la brume…

Elle pouvait sentir la brise dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle était comme en apesanteur dans cet espace sans fin…

Et au loin… au loin, après une course qui lui avait semblé interminable, une silhouette apparu, dans l'eau, immergée jusqu'au bassin.

C'était une jeune femme, d'une beauté resplendissante, habillée de drapés blancs et bleutés, et parée de bijoux d'argent. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleutés, presque blancs, et des yeux intenses… bleu pâle, si clair, encore plus que le ciel un matin de printemps, avec de toutes petites pupilles d'un noir profond, tranchant avec la couleur pastelle de ses yeux.

Elle sortit une main de l'eau et la passa sur son visage avant de la tendre devant sérénité.

Celle ci , surprise, fut tentée de la toucher, mais aucun mouvement ne lui était permis dans  ce monde si blanc…

Alors, la jeune femme tourna ses yeux si bleus vers la jeune apprentie, fit sortir ses ailes, et de sa main tendue, jailli une gerbe d'eau cristalline, qui alla rejoindre l'étendue aquatique qui se perdait autours d'elle.

Ses ailes… sérénité n'en croyais pas ses yeux…elle en possédais six… Six ailes gigantesques et majestueuses dont les plumes semblaient imprégnées de lumière…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_qui…. Qui êtes vous ? murmura-t-elle .

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Seul le vent dans ses cheveux alors que la course reprenais, empruntant le chemin inverse de celui pris plus tôt, et, les mains tendues l'une vers l'autre, les deux anges se séparaient, sans une parole, sans un  geste… juste un appel du regard et un sourire, et toujours cette même brise dans ses cheveux, alors que ses paupières se fermaient sous l'intensité du vent.

Lorsqu'elle les réouvrit, elle se trouvait dans le noir, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, et entourée de multitudes de plumes noires et blanches qui virevoltaient autours d'elle. Elle posa sa main dans l'eau et en caressa la surface qui semblait épouser ses mouvements…ses mains étaient meurtries et laminées, couvertes de sang et d'eau…

« Sen' ! »

Quelqu'un l'appelait… un cri désespéré… au loin, elle pu distinguer trois silhouette. Les deux plus lointaines étaient celles d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune femme, bruns tous les deux. Le visage du jeune homme était dissimulé par une longue mèche de cheveux à ce qu'elle put voir… tous deux étaient des anges. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais ce n'était aucun des deux qui l'appelait…

Les yeux de Sérénité s'ouvrirent brutalement…

Allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna furtivement la tête de tous côtés… La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte, le vent venant lui balayer le visage et fraisant voleter les rideaux de satin.

_Un rêve… juste un stupide rêve…

Elle voulu se plaquer la main sur le visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose…

_C'est pas vrai…

Ses main étaient trempées, ruisselantes et humides, et le bas de sa robe était imbibé d'eau et glacé.

Un frisson de panique envahi la jeune fille…

Dans le miroir, seul son reflet horrifié et apeuré était réfléchi.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, elle se repris et se leva tant bien que mal, le tissu mouillé ralentissant ses mouvements.

_Première chose : se changer.

Ce qu'elle fit.

_Seconde chose : aller voir Maître Nathaniel, et aller sur terre…

Elle reporta son attention sur le miroir devant elle et alla fermer la fenêtre de la chambre.

_Je dois retrouver Heero… et les deux autres anges. Fit elle songeuse.

***************

Appuyé contre le torse de l'ange, Duo se laissait bercer par les battements du cœur du japonais dans sa poitrine et par le vent dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il y voyait encore, le jeu favori de Duo était de faire de longues balades à cheval les yeux fermés. Jamais encore il n'avait perdu sa route. Cet entraînement lui aura été favorable puisque, Heero dormant derrière lui, il ne restait plus que Duo pour maintenir les rênes du cheval.

Duo le sentait si paisible derrière lui… il ne se connaissait que depuis peu, mais déjà, le natté était certain qu'une sorte de lien s'était tissé entre eux… et que leur séparation serait très difficile. Il en était certain, Heero ne pourrais rester indéfiniment à ses côtés, ce serait bien trop beau. Après tout, ils l'avait rencontré au détour d'un chemin… qui sait, peut être qu'au moment de l'accident il allait dans une toute autre direction que la leur, peut être qu'une fois leur destination atteinte, ils se quitteraient, peut être que…

Non, Duo ne préférait pas penser au futur. L'avenir l'avait toujours terrorisé quelque part…

Soudain, duo sentit le japonais s'agiter dans son sommeil…

_Heero ? Heero, réveilles toi !

Rien à faire, le japonais restait sourd à ses appels.

Il ne faisait que murmurer des paroles sans queue ni tête et des « Sen' » de ci de là.

Qu'était ce que ce « Sen' » ?

_SENNNNNN !!!!!!!!

En un cri, le japonais se réveilla en sursaut et chuta se son destrier, déstabilisant quelque peu Duo et le rendant à moitié sourd. Le cheval Rua de telle sorte que l'ange se retrouva sur le derrière avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf ».

_Heero !!!!

Quatre arriva au galop, la nymphe dormant quelque peu devant lui, alors que Duo tentait de calmer les ruades du cheval.

Quatre descendit de son étalon et alla au plus vite voir l'état de l'ange.

_Heero ?? Tu vas bien ? Comment te sens tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ? quelque chose de cassé ? Une douleur à la tête ? au bras ? au poignet ? à la jambe ? Des troubles quelque part ? fit Quatre, s'inquiétant un peu trop pour la santé du japonais.

_Hn.

Apparemment, celui ci n'avait rien.

_Bien. Dit l'elfe après avoir brièvement ausculté Heero. Tu auras un  beau bleu demain je pense, mais rien de bien méchant…

_Hn.

_Heero, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé au juste ?

_tombé de cheval. Trancha l'ange.

_Es tu somnambule ?

_Hn.

_Traduction ?

_…

_Heero !

_Je vais bien !! un mauvais rêve, c'est tout.

_…

_…

_Quatre, tu devrais laisser Heero je pense, coupa Hilde. Laissons le avec Duo, je suis sure qu'il nous fera de beaux rêves après !^^

_Baka.

_Hn ?? Veux dire quoi ça Baka ?

_…

_Allons Hilde, arête de charrier Heero. On remonte à cheval et on continue notre route ! Allez !!

Abdiquant plus pour avoir la paix que pour obéir à Quatre, Heero se remit sur sa monture et repris les rênes des mains de Duo, l'enserrant légèrement entre ses bras. Ils reprirent leur galop à travers les plaines féeriques et ne se soucièrent plus de rien d'autre.

Heero aimait sentir le vent dans ses mèches de cheveux… ajouté à ça l'odeur fruitée et délicate de Duo appuyé tout contre lui, l'ange avait trouvé son paradis. 

Au bout d'un moment, Duo se décida à briser le silence.

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

_Dans… tout à l'heure… dans ton sommeil, tu parlais.

_Ca m'arrive parfois.

_De quoi as tu rêvé ?

La question surpris un peu Heero qui mit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

_En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_Je voudrais juste savoir…

_Très bien.

Le jeune homme soupira et se replongea dans les souvenirs de ce songe tout récent.

_Je me trouvais dans les airs,  et je ne touchait pas le sol. Devant moi, il n'y avait qu'une étendue de feu et de flammes rougeoyants… c'était beau. C'était chaud, mais je ne sentait pas la douleur des flammes qui venaient lécher ma peau… c'était très étrange. Et je me voyais au milieu de ces flammes, j'avais 6 ailes dans le dos, et je jouait de ces flammes autours de moi. Je me sentais bien…

_Et ensuite ?

_Je me suis retrouvé dans un espace sombre, noir… les flammes au sol m'arrivaient aux genoux, mais ne me faisaient rien. Aucune douleur, rien. Je voyais au loin deux personnes, deux anges… tous les deux bruns et se ressemblant un peu, un garçon et une fille je crois…

_Dans ce rêve tu étais un ange ?

_Oui…

_Et ?

_Je voyais  ma meilleure amie courir vers moi… elle n'avait plus ses longs cheveux, ils étaient cours et elle courrais vers moi… son corps était en sang, blessé de toutes parts… Oh mon Dieu !!

_Heero, calmes toi…Chuuuuu…

_Merci Duo, mais , ce n'est pas ça…

_Ce n'est pas quoi ?

_Je la voyais, elle courrais, elle avançait, et puis…

_Et puis ?

_Elle est tombée… dans les flammes, sans que je puisse rien faire…et là, une énorme flamme m'as englobé, et les autres anges n'ont rien fait. C'était horrible…je n'ai rien ou faire !!

_Heero, chut, du calme, c'est fini… désolé…

_Non, pourquoi être désolé ? Tu n'y est pour rien…

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

_Juste une chose…

_Hn.

_Qui est « Sen' » ?

_… C'est le diminutif du nom de ma meilleure amie.

_Et quel est son nom ?

_Sérénity.

_Et.. c'est la jeune fille qui est tombée dans les flammes de ton rêve ? Tu as déjà prononcé son nom dans un de tes cauchemars…

_Hm… J'espère seulement que ce rêve était juste un délire de mon subconscient.

_… Je l'espère aussi, pour toi.

_Duo ?

_Hn ?

_Merci.

_De quoi donc ?

_D'être là, tout simplement.

_Ah… mais de rien !

Le japonais resserra son étreinte sur le corps du natté serré tout contre lui et observa le soleil dans le ciel… si seulement Duo avait pu voir ce paysage avec lui, songea-t-il…

***********

La jeune fille errai dans les couloirs du l'Académie, remettant ses idées en place et tentant de se remémorer le bribes du rêve qui l'avait hantée tout à l'heure.

Puis, passant devant une porte bien connue, elle s'arrêta, regardant combien le sort était ironique et jusqu'où ses pas l'avaient menée.

La chambre d'Heero.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle entra dans la pièce, inspectant de fond en comble la chambre de son ami dans laquelle elle n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de rentrer : les chambres des filles étaient séparées de celles des garçons, cela allait de soi.

_Connaissant Heero, il est parti torse nu sans emmener d'affaires. Quelle tête de mule ce type !

Elle s'approcha de la haute armoire de bois et ouvrit les portes.

_Normal… murmura-t-elle septique. On lui a jamais appris à enlever ses vêtements avant de sortir ses ailes à celui là ?!!!

La moitié des chemises et autres hauts de la garde robe du japonais étaient déchirées, laminée et lacérées au niveau du dos. Il fallu plusieurs minutes à la jeune fille avant de réussir à trouver quelque chose de potable à emmener à son ami, de sorte qu'il ne revienne pas avec un rhume carabiné !

Elle fit enfin l'acquisition d'une chemise de soie blanche, éclatante, et surtout entière, et d'une écharpe améthyste de la même matière.

_Ca devrait aller je pense… murmura-t-elle. Maintenant, direction le dôme des féeries…

A suivre

Sakura : en ai marre moua T_T

Duo : de quoi ?

Sakura : Mes muses fonctionnent trop et moi pas assez ! j'ai pas de temps à moi, vivement les vacances T_T

Duo : je te comprends… avec toi, je ne suis JAMAIS en vacances… sauf quand t'es pas là.

Sakura : quand chuis pas là, tu t'ennuie, apprends à savoir ce que tu veux !

Duo : bah, quelque part je suis bien content d'avoir la paix…

Sakura : que tu l'ai ou pas, je n'arrive pas à terminer mes fics…

Duo : t'y arrivera.

Sakura : allez, tous avec moi !*sors les pompons* I WILL SURVIVEUH !!!!!

Duo : tu nous ressors l'hymne des fanfikeuses ?

Sakura : Ya !^^ en ai besoin !^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !^^ Y'a un pitit bouton bleu en dessous pour ça, et puis, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de la fic(à part le fait qu'elle traîne)

Ja na !^^


End file.
